No regrets
by twice the rogue
Summary: Four years ago Logan swore he would never return to the mansion. But after descovering the goverments secret plans to kill of the mutant race he must now return to the place he once called home. On return he discovers he has a daughter,full summary inside
1. Prologue: Him, her and the night

**Summary: Four years ago Logan swore he would never return to the mansion. But after descovering the goverments secret plans to kill of the mutant race he must now return to the place he once called home. On return he discovers he has a daughter,and he is still in love with his childs mother. Will she want him to stay when the mission is over or will he have to leave. Contains Logan/Jubilee/Remy love triangle.**

**No regrets.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men or the song _Things don't always turn out that way_ (By the calling.)

Prologue to a brand new fanfic about a romance between Wolverine and Jubilee.

Chapter one: Him, her and the night.

Wolverine lay on his bed, he couldn't sleep, his mind kept on drifting to her face and thoughts he cursed himself for having.

Well he can't sleep tonight

_And he can't do what's right._

He wondered if his morals had completely flown out of the window. These feeling for

Her they weren't him, she was too young.

And its all because she came into his life

_It's a deep obsession taking up his time_

_Oh yeah._

For the last few months he was on her mind all day and all night, he'd thought of going to Canada for a while, but he just couldn't leave her. He'd even packed and driven down the road, but something made him turn back. He hated to admit it but he'd grown use to having his firecracker around and couldn't imagine life without her.

She's all that he wants

_She's all that he needs_

_She's everything he just won't believe_

She seemed to love him, she was always around. She understood him in a way that no other ever had. She seemed to love him in a way a woman would, but she was just a child only seventeen it had to be just a crush. She's too young to understand.

Take away his doubt to the mincside owl

_So she can see what he's been dying to say._

_But things don't always turn out that way._

He had to leave. For her own good. He had a beast inside him screaming with want. He was disgusted himself by lusting after her slight childish frame.

_And he must confess all the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress._

_Although he keeps it all bottled up inside._

_Although he keeps it all safe within his mind._

Leave that was the best thing to do. Then why couldn't he do it? Go now. Don't say goodbye.

So wipe the smile of your face Before it gets to late

_There's only so much doubt_

_Yeah for you to make up your mind._

He threw on his jeans, searched under his bed and dragged out a bag. He opened his cupboard tossing things from it into the bag, not watching what he was doing intent only on getting away. He zipped up the bag and walked down the hall. Her door was a few meters down. Coming closer. She'd be upset that he'd left. Coming closer. Really upset. Coming closer. He couldn't upset her like that. There. He'd say goodbye.

So wipe the smile of your face

_Before it gets to late_

_There's only so much doubt_

_Yeah for you to make up your mind._

He pushed the door open quietly. She was laying there a shaft of moonlight drifting through the curtains falling on her soft features. Silken hair spread, flowing over pillows. He closed the door behind him, and stood over her bed silently all resolve to run disappeared at the first site of her.

'Jubilee' He barely muttered but she heard. Gently opening sapphire eyes that looked silver in the moonlight. She spoke not a word. His hand uncontrolled by his body went up to rest on her face; he took in everything, the feel of her skin the light in her eyes the serene expression on her face and the slight quickening of the beat of her heart.

He leaned over her, all thought's had stopped. Feelings had taken over and were slowly drowning him. He lent his head in, his lips pausing a mere inch from hers. Her sweet breath mingling with his. The fearless Wolverine held back afraid of what was happening, he knew if he kissed her then he'd want more, he'd want to feel her whole body close to his. Joined with his. She however made the decision for him reaching up running her fingers through his hair and joining her lips with his. All time

Stopped there were only he and she in the entire world. Him her and the night.

Love things don't always turn out that way

_Love things don't always turn out that way_

_Love things don't always turn out that way _

_Love things don't always turn out that way_


	2. Long time no see

**No regrets. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, and I don't make any profit of them.

Chapter two: long time no see.

Logan stood staring at the Iron Gate looming ominously in front of him. Behind them was a long road up to an Edwardian style mansion. He held his breath as he pressed the intercom button preparing himself for the worst. Please don't let it be her, please. He silently wished. He'd never been a praying kind of man but he wasn't ready to see her again or answer long awaited painful questions.

'Hello, Xavier institute, who's there?'

'Ro' he laughed to himself in relief, his heart had missed a beat at her voice he'd missed the woman he thought of as a sister, more than he ever thought he would. 'It's me darlin.'

There were a few moments of silence. 'Logan? Oh my gosh Logan you're back!' She practically shouted losing her usual decorum. He waited for the gates to open. They didn't. He pressed the intercom again 'Hey Storm! Are you going to let me in or do I have to' he popped a single claw 'Snickt'.

Still no answer, he was about to press the intercom for a third time and let lose his worst vocabulary when a slight breeze tickled his cheek carrying with it the wonderful scent of jasmine. Floating above the iron gates was an image of perfection the breathtaking Ororo Monroe. Wolverine suppressed a smile to growl 'about bloody time are you going to open the gates? Or do I have to get the friends of humanity to do it for me?

She frowned disapprovingly at him but he knew it was false. She landed smoothly behind the gates and pressed the open button. Logans sensitive ears were assaulted by the sound of the clanking metal scraping gravel, so he didn't notice that a storm wrecking ball was heading his way until he was flat on his back with her arms around him.

'Ro have you completely gone insane?' He snarled secretly pleased at her affection. She quickly detangled herself from him got up and offered him her hand. He smiled as he took it and in one swift movement was up of the ground with her pulled close. 'Hey Ro' he quietly whispered in her ear before releasing her.

'Logan, I thought you'd gone for good, come in everybody will be so happy to see you.'

I doubt that thought Logan, she doesn't seem to know but she might be hiding it.

'I'm not here for a social visit Ororo, I have some information for Charles.'

She looked at him solemnly, everybody had been wondering his reason for leaving but now was not the time for questions, she nodded 'His out, hopefully he'll be back soon.' They were silent walking up the rest of the path to the building Logan had once called home.

Jean grey summers screamed in frustration. Someone had added paprika to her soup, and she knew exactly who that someone was.

'Gambit' she muttered.

Throwing the pan on the floor it's content splashing up the walls and flowing over the floor, she stormed out of the kitchen across the hall and into the rec room. Gambit was leaning against the pool table sweet talking Rogue, he sensed her coming and took in the problem and possible solution in a glance of his red and black eyes.

'Ah, Mon chere, whatever be the problem? Gambit give you a nice back rub and make all the trouble disappear, non?' He smiled sweetly.

Jean was distracted something was tickling the edges of her mind, a familiar presence. She ignored it.

'Non Gambit, Why did you put paprika in my soup?'

'It needed a little spicing up chere, Gambit only helping.'

Jeans eyes went wide, she looked shocked 'Logan' she gasped as she suddenly realised to whom the familiar presence belonged.

After a few minutes silence Ororo began to speak again.

'Logan a lot has changed since you were last here.'

'Thing's change all the time darling.'

'Things that you're not going to like Logan'

'Don't like much anyway.'

Storm sighed this was Logan typically ignoring all problems.

'Logan … Jubilee has' she never got to finish her sentence.

'Logan! Logan!'

Logan looked up stood a little way in front of them in the doorway of the mansion, was the woman once the object of his affections Jean Grey Summers. The sun was shining of her long red hair in a way that in the past would have stilled his heart. That however was a long time ago.

'Alright Jeanie' he nodded. She waited for him to walk up the steps before hugging him, like a friend.

'You've been gone a long time Logan'

I need to talk to you she added telepathically.

Doesn't everybody

It's important it's about Jubilee

She knows.

Logan had been sat down in the kitchen with a coffee, while various members of the team had welcomed him with hugs and handshakes. Beast and iceman were sat across from him Rogue Jean and Storm were leaning against the sideboard, a row of beauties; finally Remy was just stood by the door looking seriously annoyed. Everybody was trying to ask him a thousand things at once.

'Are you hungry?'

'Where have you been? Thought you were dead.'

'Where's the presents man?'

'How long are you staying?'

'What have you been up to?'

'Are you joining the team again?'

'Why did you leave?'

'Will you all just shut up! Ro, yes I'm hungry. I've been just about everywhere, I've been up to what I'm usually up to and sod of Drake.'

Gambit was definitely staring at him shuffling his cards in annoyance, an accusation in his eyes.

'Spit it out gumbo'

'Did you know de petite was pregnant?'

There was silence. Logan starred at Gambit the shock showing clearly on his face.

'What?'

'Jubilee, did you know she was pregnant when you left.' Anger was pouring out in his raised voice. 'She needed you and you left, did you know!'

Logan not being able to believe what he was hearing looked around him. Everyone's eyes were downcast, except Ororos who looked straight at him and nodded at him.

It felt as a brick had dropped into his stomach, Jubilee pregnant. He'd left over four years ago, without telling anyone why, determined never to come back.

'Pregnant' he muttered 'I did'nt know.'

'She has a daughter Logan' Ro said quietly 'She's almost three and a half, she's called Akira'

Three and a half.

'Who's the father?'

'Not me' Bobby said trying to lighten the mood, which had filled the room like a dark smog.

'She never told us sugah.' Came Rogue's drawl.

'You should be proud of her Logan, she love's that little girl and is a fantastic mother. She's working really hard trying to retake the last school year she missed.' Ororo informed him.

Right on cue she, Jubilee walked into the room. She was beautiful, her hair had grown long, her mascara highlighted her sapphire eyes; she'd grown into a woman while he'd been gone. She was still shouter than him but curvier than before and in her arms she gently held his daughter.

Next chapter: Wolverine tells Xavier some dangerous news that threatens all of mutant kind, and Logan talks to Jubilee.


	3. Meetings

**No regrets.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, and I don't make any profit of them.

Chapter three: Meetings.

(Jubilee P.O.V)

Standing in front of her like an image from a dream was Logan, she could hardly believe her eyes. His gaze moved over her body coming to rest on the sleepy form of her daughter Akira. She'd given up searching for him only a few months ago, finally accepting he was never going to return. Now here he stood in front of her in his grubby motorbike jacket, looking just as he had when he'd left. A wave of confusing emotions swept over her, she had to escape from them.

She turned and walked out of the door she'd just entered. Logan was back, he was really back, and she didn't know what to do about it.

'Mommy, I'm sleepy' She smiled down at her daughter who stared back with Logan's eyes.

'It's okay sweetie, I'll put you to bed.'

It had been so hard for her, at first she'd tried to hide the pregnancy under baggy clothing, hoping Logan would return in a few months and tell her what to do. He hadn't. Ororo had been the first to find out walking in on her when she was getting changed. Jubilee had broken down crying.

She still remembered sitting there, everyone surrounding her, angry faces and shouted questions. All she could do was sit there terrified repeating over and over again that she wanted Logan, the only one who offered her any comfort was Remy with hugs and soothing words.

She'd never told them who Akira's father was, again and again they'd tried to get it out of her but she didn't want to say anything until he'd got back. Once the x-men had all gotten use to her pregnancy they'd done all they could to find Logan motivated by Jubilees constant frustration. They'd raided all his favourite hangouts leaving messages with anyone who might know his whereabouts and using cerebro everyday, but no sign he'd simply disappeared.

Jubilee reached her room. She set Akira on the floor and watched as she climbed into her mother's bed, this was a big treat for her.

'Mommy, where's mister wolfey'

Jubilee walked over to her wardrobe sitting at the back at the corner was the old teddy Logan had given her when she was fourteen, Akira had hundreds of her own teddies most less shabby than mister wolvie but he was still her favourite. Jubilee unsmiling tucked it under the blankets. Kissing Akira's forehead she said 'You go to sleep now.' She flicked on the bed site lamp and drew the curtains before existing the room.

Standing down the hall was the perfection that was Remy Lebeau, watching her carefully. She smiled.

'Akiras in bed, can you keep an eye on her?'

'You Kay chere?'

'Just got some thinking to do Rem.'

'Bout Logan?'

She nodded.

'How do you feel bout him being back?'

'I don't know, I really don't know.'

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently 'You take all the time you need, Remy watch de petite princess.'

'Thanks' she smiled.

She sat on the roof, Remy had often brought her up here when he wanted to talk to her and now that she needed to think it was her place of choice.

(Flashback)

Eighteen and lying flat on her back with an old friend looking at her privates. 'Yep' said doctor McCoy 'your in labour, sit back and relax it will be a while yet.' He moved from the edge of the bed so she could cover herself up again.

'How long till the pain and pushing part blue?'

'Jubilee this is a beautiful natural event, babies take as much time as they like.'

'So in answer to my question?'

'I don't know, I've never actually delivered a baby before, just relax.'

Relax! How the hell was she meant to relax she was about to be a mother, about to go through a whole lot of pain and have a miniature person completely and utterly dependent on her. Logan where are you, I need you?

There was a knock on the door.

'May we come in.' came Ororo's voice.

'What is this a spectators sport.' Jubes muttered under her breath.

Ororo and Remy entered.

'Is it time?' asked Ro, Beast nodded in conferment before exiting to leave her and her guest's alone.

Suddenly Jubilee couldn't hold it back any more she burst out crying.

Ro sat on the edge of the bed and put her arm around the girls shoulder.

'Oh my child, whatever is the matter.'

Child, they think I'm a child how am I meant to look after a baby if I'm a child myself.

'I'm not ready, I'm just not ready for this.'

Ororo rubbed her back not answering; to Jubilee it was a conferment that they all thought that she was unready for motherhood.

'**I WANT WOLVIE!'** Jubilee screamed in frustration, Ro started at her sudden outburst.

Ororo always the voice of reason calmly said 'You know we have not yet been able to find him.'

'**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN I WANT MY WOLVIE!'**

'I'll get the professor to do another search on cerebro' she said escaping quickly out the door.

Jubilee sobbed quietly, Remy took Ororo's place at the edge of the bed, he sat there silently.

'I'm just so scared, I need Logan, and he'll look after me.' She whispered.

Remy took her hand and sincerely looked in her eyes 'Remy look after you he promise.'

(End flashback)

Logan left her, without a word. He didn't deserve the tears that were running down her cheek.

(Logan's p.o.v) Logan

Logan started as Xavier's voice sounded in his head. He must have just returned and sensed his presence.

Logan, long time no see, I hope your in good health

_Fine, I need to talk to you chuck_

_Of course, wait for me in my office. _

Xavier was sat across from him, elbows on desk fingertips joined in a look that was typically him, serious, concerned and confiding all at once.

'You have some news for me?'

'Weapon X is up and running again.' Logan started standing up and walking to Xavier's old cabinet. 'There on the government's payroll, they got this biologist guy trying to find a way to kill all mutant's.' He opened the highly polished door.

'The government has a hand in this?'

'You bet Chuck, they finally decided mutants are a danger that has to be got rid of.' He withdrew a thick glass square bottle, and pulled the stop off smelling the dark liquid contained. 'What's more, they did it, came up with the perfect plan to get rid of all mutants, and make it look like a natural disaster. A virus, there calling it the legacy virus. It only affect's those with the mutant gene, latent or not.' He got a shoot glass out, and walked back to his seat.

'They've already developed this?'

'It's in the testing stage.' Sitting down and pouring the liquid from the bottle to the glass.

'You know where this testing site is.'

'Alkali Lake.'

'I'm going to need some time to think this over. Will you be staying the night?'

'Nothing better to do.' He put the glass to his lips and downed the contents.

'I'll hold an emergency meeting first thing tomorrow morning.'

'Good stuff Charlie.'

The sun had already set but there was still pale light hovering in limbo. The sky was a beautiful red, her body was silhouetted in black against it a small angelic glow of white light surrounding her. If he had to stay the night he had to talk to jubilee, he wasn't sure if the kid was really his. But even if she weren't he'd still done Jubes wrong. He thought he'd never had to face up to this, he didn't know what to say or how to act. Jubilee had relied on him, trusted him, thought of him as a closest friend and he'd just left without a word.

(Flashback)

A bright light was shining in his eyes; he reached his hand out to block the sun. There was silken skin against his own, warm sweet breath against his chest. He looked down. Oh my god, what had he done.

(End flashback)

She knew he was there, she was waiting for him. He walked along the slates to the edge of the roof. Sitting down about a meter away from her. It was awkward, he could smell the tears she'd been crying and the little common sense he processed told him he was the cause of it.

'I woke up and you weren't there' she stated.

He didn't know how to reply.

'Four years and no word.'

He wanted to explain, to say it was because of her, because he didn't want to hurt her. But he'd hurt her anyway hadn't he?'

'I'm with Remy'.

That surprised him. 'The Cajun?'

'Yes, the Cajun, Akira calls him daddy.' Her voice was emotionless.

'Is… is he her daddy?' Logan cursed himself for asking, now he couldn't ignore his suspicions any more.

'No'

'Am I her daddy?'

She got up turning her back on him 'Yes' she said walking away.

My bubblegum chewing angel.

So innocent and sweet.

A best friend loyal to the end

The reason for my life

I didn't deserve you.

I told myself the feelings were wrong

Forced myself to see you as a child

Knew it wasn't the truth

Tried to save myself

Should of tried to save you

I hurt you

I left you

I stole your innocence

I did it all for love.

But that's no excuse.

Next chapter: Confession time. Xavier comes up with a plan. A fight.


	4. confessions

Logan's p.o.v)

Logan pored his third cup of coffee, he'd not slept. All he could think of was Akira, he'd only seen her for a few seconds but he knew that the picture of her in his mind would stay there for the rest of his life.

He'd always wanted kids. Wanted to settle down, have a family but this was different. When he saw Jubilee his heart stopped, all the feelings from before he left came flooding back as if not a day had passed. He was still in love with her. He was still in love with her and she was with G ambit.

Akira, his daughter. He had so many questions; Would Jubilee let him see her? Or was there too much risk of people finding out he was her father? He didn't give a damn, but Jubilee obviously did or else she would have told someone.

'Penny for your thoughts' Storm stood in the doorway, sky blue dressing gown wrapped tightly around her.

'I don't know Ro, It's just so weird to be back after so long.'

Storm studied him as she silently poured herself a coffee.

'It's not that, is it? This is to do with Jubilee.'

'Ro'

'Why did you leave, Logan, This is your home, we're your family.

'That's my business.'

'No it's not Logan, maybe it's not mine, but Jubilee…'

'I know I hurt her Ro, stop rubbing it in!' Logan shouted, storming out the door.

Why have I got the feeling the danger rooms about to be wreaked Ororo thought.

(Jubilees p.o.v)

She'd been so in love with him, at first she thought it was just a crush, wished it was just a crush since he could never want her. Then like a dream he came to her, just like a dream that still haunted her.

Her Logan had come to her and sweetly, gently taken her into a new kind of pleasure. She'd curled up in his arms, so happy she thought her heart would burst, he was finally hers. She'd fell asleep after sitting looking at him for hours, and when she awoke, he was gone.

She'd pined over him, for such a long time. Her heart wasn't broken but shattered into a thousand pieces. She waited, but he hadn't come back. Remy seemed to understand, he was always there when she needed him. He looked after her, and Akira. To cheer her up when she was pining he'd taken her out dancing, to restants and the cinema. At first he'd never tried to flirt with her or charm her, they were just friends, friends who fell in love.

She'd never felt for him what she'd felt for Logan, it worried her. Sometimes she wondered if she was really in love with him but she tried her best to ignore it when she thought that. Logan was a forbidden Love; of course it would seem more exciting, more heart stopping and yes, sometimes more painful, wouldn't it?

Akira was so like Logan sometimes it scared her, looking into Akira's eyes was like looking into Logan's eyes. She'd often thought somebody would figure it out, but nobody ever did. She'd wanted to tell Remy so many times but just couldn't get the words out.

( Flashback)

'Hey sugar'

'Oh, hi Rogue.'

'How de little one doing.'

'Growing everyday.'

'Jubes, it's none of ma business but, have ya ever thought bout Akira's future?'

'Future, what do you mean?'

'Well if she'll be a mutant like growing ups hard sugah you know that.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you could get Hank to do a D.N.A. test, and know for sure I mean it would be nice for us ALL to know.'

(End flashback)

'I don't understand if weapon X's main interest is the study of mutants, why would they want to kill all mutants? Storm asked.

They were all sat around the large table in the mansions underground conference room.

'Money' Bobby answered 'At the moment weapon X is just a small company, if they pull this off they'll get more funding and more government projects, within a couple of years their organisation, and profit margin could increase ten fold. They might even be able to go public.'

'And the government chose them because they know, that they know the most about mutation.' Hank said 'So they are the most logical course.'

Everybody was silent as they each considered the problem.

'What are we going to do about it then?' Jubilee asked.

Xavier looked up 'We know there main base is at Alkali Lake, so I think a visit would be appropriate.'

'So we go say hi, and blow de place up, non?' Remy smirked shuffling his cards.

'No, well at least not yet. To fully put a stop to this we need to know everybody who's linked to it. We break in, we obtain a sample of the virus, so Hank can have a look at it and tell us what we're dealing with. We also need somebody to hack the computer system, come up with a list of who's involved, and any other data that will help.'

Wolverine smiled 'we call in Kitty then, she's the best hacker we got, where is she?

'Working in England, we'll phone her up.'

Jubilee had finally decided to do the right thing, what she hoped was the right thing. Tell Remy.

It would be hard revealing the secret she'd kept for over three years; she didn't know how he'd react. Well angry of course, but with her, or with Logan.

She walked into her room. Remy was sat on the bed with Akira sat next to him.

'Daddy, daddy kiss Mr wolvie'.

Jubilee smiled as the Cajun thief kissed the teddy bear on it's button nose. Akira looked up at her and squealed in delight.

'Mommy.'

Remy looked up and smiled at her. She mock frowned, as he crossed the room and swept her into an embrace.

'Getting jealous chere.'

Jubilee smiled though her heart was beating a mile a minute at the prospect of what she had to do next. She looked over at Akira.

'Akira would you like to go play with Uncle Bobby?'

'YAY!' Akira screamed jumping up and down on the bed. Uncle Bobby spoilt her rotten; Jubilee guessed it was because he was happy to finally have someone with the same mental age as him around.

'Can I tack Mr Wolvie with me?'

'Course you can darling.' Remy smiled.

Akira grabbed him and ran out the door. Jubilee walked over and closed it behind her. She turned round Remy was standing close to her. Turning on his famous Cajun charm, placing his hand on her cheek and looking her straight in the eyes.

Danm he wasn't going to make this easy for her. He lent forwards, pausing a few moments before he pressed his lips to hers in an agonisingly slow smooch.

Jubilee regretted it but she had to push him away.

'I need to talk to you' She said breathlessly.

'Oh?' Remy sat on the bed and quietly waited for her to tell him the problem, a look of pure understanding on his face. Better just get it over with Jubes she silently told herself. She took a deep breath.

'Logan is Akira's father.'

A few tense silent moments passed. Remy stood up wordlessly and walked out the door, leaving it open. Jubilee rushed after him.

'Where are you going?' she shouted.

'I'm going to kill him.' Remy replied his voice strangely calm.'

'Wait Remy listen to me!'

(Akira's p.o.v)

Akira stood looking at the strange man; he was sat on the bed of the room that until now had always been locked. Strangers didn't often come to the mansion. He noticed her; grey blue eyes fell upon grey blue eyes. They considered each other without a word.

'Hello' the strange man said.

Akira smiled and walked over to where the strange man sat.

'My names Akira.' She said holding out her hand as her mommy had taught her to. The strange man hesitated before taking her tiny hand in his giant rough skinned paw.

'I'm Logan.'

'Nice to meet you Mr Logan.'

Logan smiled at her, he pointed to her teddy.

'Hello Mr Wolvie.'

Akira gasped 'You know Mr Wolvie?'

Logan nodded.

'His my mommy's, do you know my mommy?'

'Yes'

'Do you know my daddy?'

Mr Logan didn't answer, he seemed sad. Perhaps he'd like to cuddle Mr Wolvie.

'Yes I know him.' Logan finally admitted.

The door slammed open, making Akira jump. Daddy was standing there looking so angry it scared her. He looked at Mr Logan, then looked at her.

'Akira go outside.' He shouted.

Starting to cry she ran out. Her mommy was running down the corridor, she saw her and knelt to gather her up in her safe arms.

'Daddy mad.'

'It will be okay, Akira sweetie.'

Akira didn't understand, daddy was mad, why?

(Jubilee P.O.V)

Jubilee was torn about what to do. On one hand she wanted to run in to Logan's room and try to calm Remy down, on the other Akira was scared and she wanted to take her away from here. Her daughter had to come first.

'It'll be okay Akira sweetie.'

She turned her back on Logan's room and walked down the hallway, as thudding sound started to come out of it.

'Professor' she mentally screamed.


	5. Fighting to understand

Warning: bad language from the start.

Wolverines P.O.V

Damn this guy definitely wasn't pulling his punches thought Logan taking a right hook, breaking his nose with an almighty crunch. Having not been on the wrong side of Remy punch before he didn't know that the skinny Cajun could pack a jackhammer punch, but he was finding out fast.

His nose started to itch and sting as it mended itself. Remy was shaking with pure rage he wasn't shouting, he wasn't berserker, and he was carefully choosing his punches. Logan didn't say a word as he took another punch to his right cheek, lost his balance and fell on all fours. Remy spoke in barely a whisper, plain hate coming through in his voice.

'Do you know why I'm going to kill you?'

It took Logan a few seconds to decide whether to answer or not, Remy was standing over him clutching his fists.

'Guess Jubes told you.' He groaned slightly as a well-aimed kick hit him just below the ribs.

'You… you…She was just a kid! You perverted bastard, she didn't know what she was doing! You might have well of raped her you fucking bastard! I'm going to tell everybody what you did!'

'Akira' Logan started wanting to explain the fear he'd seen in the little girls eyes when she'd been sent out.

'AKIRA'S MY DAUGHTER NOT YOURS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!' Remy growled reaching down to drag Logan to his feet and hit him again. A slight breeze blew into the room from under the door before said door crashed open and the beautiful but extraordinary angry Strom flew in followed by Xavier.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'

'Stay out of this Ro' Remy shouted.

'No! What's going on? X-men don't fight amongst themselves.'

'This guy don't deserve to be de X-man.'

'That's been said about you a few times too.'

'I want an explanation for this childish behaviour!' Xavier said staring at them both in turn.

Logan looked down, but Remy was too angry to do anything but stare straight back.

Neither spoke.

'Is this any example to set to Akira?'

Silence.

'Do you know how much you've upset Jubilee? You both claim to care for her but you fight among yourselves!'

Silence.

'My office NOW!'

(Remy and Xavier in the office.)

'I could see why you'd be upset at Logan's return, everybody knows how Jubilee use to feel about him, but are you really so insecure to believe that she would choose a silly childhood crush over you? And yes, I'm sure you blame him for leaving her alone when she was pregnant but if he didn't know how could he do anything about it? Do you have anything to say?'

'Yeah, can I go now?'

(Logan and Xavier in Xavier's office.)

'Remy isn't saying a word. I hope you'll choose to be more corporative. I'm happy and rather surprised that you choose not to retaliate.'

'I'm not going to hurt Jubilee any more than I already have.'Logan muttered.

'What set Remy off?'

Logan got up and walked out the room throwing the words 'I deserved it' over his shoulder.

Xavier sighed it was going to be a long day.

(Jubilee P.O.V takes place at the same time of fight.)

She turned her back on Logan's room and walked down the hallway as thudding sounds started to come out from behind the closed door.

'Professor' she mentally screamed.

'Don't worry Akira.'

'Jubilee!'

Jubilee turned round to see the big blue Beast rushing after her.

'Oh thank god Hank, Remy and Logan are fighting.'

'I know I need to talk to you.'

'This is not the time! I need to get Akira away from here, someone needs to sort those two out.'

'I know the return of Logan has caused problems.'

'You have no idea.' What was wrong with him, Logan and Remy were tearing each other apart a few meters away, and he wanted to talk, had the whole world gone insane.

'Jubilee' Hank started in a hushed voice 'I know who Akira's father is.'

Jubilee stared at him in shock. 'You have my attention.'

Hank nodded at her to follow him down the corridor to the elevator. Down to the fortified basements and into his lab, not a word was said until the door had been closed safe against listening ears. They sat on two medical beds facing each other grimly.

'Do you know when Akira had those D.N.A. tests to see if she had an active X-gene?'

'Wait, YOUCHECKED HER D.N.A. TO FIND OUT WHO HER FARTHER WAS?'

'No I would never… but her parentage was clear from the start. Logan has very…unusual D.N.A. and Akira has inherited his more… distinct genes.'

'WHO HAVE YOU TOLD?'

'Nobody, you should know I wouldn't betray your trust like that. I have often wanted to confess my knowledge and be there for you to confide any… issues with but it's an awkward topic to raise and I was unsure of your reasons for keeping the fact that Logan's her father a secret.

'Unsure of my reasons! Do you know what people would do to him if they found out ,do you know how ashamed I was? I'd wanted Logan for ages and then to wake up in my bed alone, realising that he'd run away from me! And he didn't come back, I waited and he didn't come back. Have you any idea how that made me feel? Have you any idea what this is going to do to Akira, she thinks Remy's her father, she's chosen Remy as her father.

'Daddy mad.'

'Yes' Jubilees voice went quite and soft 'and now Remys mad at me.'

Hank got up and walked over to a medical fridge usually used for preserving blood samples and the like. He reached in and brought out three Twinkie bars silently handing one to Akira and one to jubilee.

'Thank you uncle blue.'

Hank smiled like all of the X-men he adored the youngest member of the family.

'That's okay Akira, are you alright?'

'Daddy mad.'

'Yes he is, but not at you.'

Akira stared up at her mother who silently nodded; Akira smiled and started to eat her candy bar.

'Now, it's going to come out that Logan is Akira's father. It will never stay a secret even if it doesn't come out until Akira's powers develop and she suddenly pops some bone claws.'

'I know.'

'You should try not to worry about that.'

'Not worry!' Jubilees voice started rising with stress again.

'Well of course worry but it's not first priority. We both know how everybody's going to react, what they're going to think about this, and we can't change it.' Jubilee nodded her agreement. ' Now Remy's obviously angry.'

'I've kept it from him for so long.' She absentmindedly stroked Akiras hair, 'but if I talk to him after he's calmed down, maybe…'

'What about Akira?'

'Akira?' She looked down at her daughter.

Blue looked at the little girl nervously he lowered his voice to a whisper hoping she wouldn't hear or understand. 'Are you going to tell Akira who her real daddy is?'

Akira who had been quietly listening to the adults was confused.

'Remy daddy' she said firmly.

'You said it sweetie.' Jubilee smiled at her.

'I'm going to talk to Remy he should have a say in this.'

'Okay, do you want me to look after Akira while you go sort things out?'

'Yeah, thanks.' She moved Akira of her lap. 'Be good for uncle Hank now.'

'Uncle Blue.' Akira replied stroply.

Jubilee got up to leave; as she walked down the corridor she could hear Hank and her daughter talking.

'Now young Akira shall we continue mapping the human genome or perhaps find some new ways to end world hunger?'

'Blow up Twinkies, blow up Twinkies.'

'Ah blow up Twinkies it is.'

Jubilee started to wonder as she often did what affect being brought up in the mansion was having on her daughter. Do normal children learn hoe to weigh are molecules before they can write?

(Jubilee)

Remy was sat on her bed, he was looking down at Mr Wolvie the stuffed teddy Akira had dropped when she left the room an hour earlier. Storm was sat next to him silently. She'd obviously been trying to get him to talk. He'd obviously not been talking. Storm looked up at her.

'Jubilee, perhaps you can talk some sense into him.'

Jubilee nodded 'can we have a few minutes alone please?'

'Of course' Storm agreed walking out of the room with her usual grace.

Jubilee stood in the doorway for a few minutes wordlessly. Remy wouldn't look her in the eyes, he just kept staring at that damn bear as if it contained all the answers to their problems.

Damn, jubilee didn't know what to say, she could so easily make things worse. She really needed his views on what to do with Logan and Akira.

'Akira thinks you're mad at her.'

'I'm not mad at her.'

'I think you're mad at me.'

This time the answer was delayed and came with a sigh.

'I'm not mad at you, you… you didn't know what you were doing.'

'Sleeping with Logan? I knew what I was doing Remy, I didn't expect to get pregnant but I definitely knew what I was doing.'

Remy looked at her then, for a few seconds reading the emotions in her eyes. Then put his head back in his hands.

'But it was two years before we ever started to have feelings for each other.'

'Its not that.'

'Then explain it Remy, what are you feeling?'

'I'm angry that… that it was him. I thought maybe Akira's real father was maybe a kid your own age. I'm angry at the pain he caused you, because I was there Jubes, I was there with you when you were hurting.'

'I know you were Remy.'

'I'm angry he was the cause of it, angry at him, not at you.' Remy started at the look of concern on her face. 'I just.. I just wish I was her real father.'

She walked over and hugged him tight.

'Akira knows you're her father, she choose you as her father, you mean everything to her, but we should do something about Logan. Maybe let him be another 'uncle', what do you think?' She asked moving away. Remy looked strangely resolved.

'As long as he knows She's my daughter.'

'I'll make sure of it.'

(Jubilee)

Jubilee walked down the stairs humming happily. She and Remy had, talked, made up, and then made out. Everything seemed to be looking up. Now she was going to go and collect Akira so they could all go out for a burger and fries lunch followed, of course, by heaps of ice-cream. She almost collided with Bobby as he hurtled up the stairs.

'Kitty's almost here!'

'Already? That was fast.'

'Turns out she was visiting New York and was meaning to drop a surprise visit anyway, She'll be here in like ten minutes.' He managed to say it without taking a breath.

'Oh, I'll keep Akira here to say hello to her, tea can wait another half an hour.'

'Yeah, see ya.' He ran up the stairs.

'Going to go tart yourself up!' Jubilee shouted after him giggling.

Her good mood was stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the entrance hall and saw Logan in his bike jacket a packed string bag flung over his shoulders.

'Running away again?' She managed to keep her voice perfectly calm although angry as hell. He just glanced sideways and carried on walking. 'What about the mission?'

Still no reply.

' Kitty will be here in a moment, won't you at least stay a few moments to say hi?'

'Your all better off without me.' He growled she walked up to him so she could talk to him face to face.

'Your running away Logan, you have a daughter and your avoiding the responsibility and your not even willing to stick around to get things sorted out.'

'IM SORRY I SLEPT WITH YOU! IM SORRY YOU GOT PREGNANT! IM SORRY I RUINED YOUR DAMN LIFE!'

Jubilee slapped him around the face; he looked shocked as jubilee angrily started shouting.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER, DON'T YOU DARE THINK SHE RUINED MY LIFE. I HAVE NEVER, NEVER REGRETED HAVING HER AND NEVER WILL!'

Logan was silent as she stared at him. The door across from them banged open, a breathless Kitty hair a mess and dragging a huge suitcase behind her. 'Hey Logan.' She smiled at him. 'Have, have I come at a bad time?'

Special thanks to Kittikat Biatch Miaow for pointing out my grammatical errors, I think I've corrected most of them.


	6. Flashbacks and interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men and am not making any profit off of them.

(Jubilee P.O.V)

Jubilee closed the door, not locking it in case Akira needed her. She turned on the taps of the bath. Today had been stressful to say the least; it had started off with one of their meetings. To save the whole of mutant kind, you'd be surprised how boring that got after eight years, important of course but no where near as fun as going in and improvising. Of course now safety comes before fun, not like in the old days with Logan.

Then of course there was the fight between Logan and Remy, well not fight exactly, more Remy loosing his temper and kicking the Wolverines arse. She'd found out Beast knew Logan was Akira's father and Kitty had arrived.

Now all she wanted to do was lie back and let the day sink in. She reached up on top of the medicine cabinet for the matches, and lit four candles at the bottom of the bath, then she stripped of and sunk into the delightfully hot water with a sigh. She started to work through her memories of the day, trying to get her head around the long stream of events.

(Flashback)

'Have, have I come at a bad time?'

Logan stared at her for a few noticeable seconds then took a deep breath. 'No'

'Yes Jubilee said too angry for good manners. Kitty stood in the doorway completely aghast at what to do. Logan ignoring Jubilee to her frustration walked over and hugged Kitty briefly.

'Long time no see half-pint.'

'Yeah, where you bee?' Kitty's voice although calm was strained, Jubilee wasn't the only person Logan had left behind.

'Now is not the time.' Xavier unnoticed had entered through one of the side doors branching off from the main entrance hall where they stood.

'Kitty.' He smiled at her, 'You must have a lot questions but we should'

'Kitty!' An excited Bobby Drake (wearing a new shirt) came running down the stairs. Xavier smiled with a knowing amusement at his interrupter. Jubilee also noted a small unmistakable smile on Kitty's face.

Bobby stopped; suddenly playing it cool, Jubilee although thoroughly pissed off couldn't help but smile at the full-grown man acting like a teenager.

'Hey Kitty, how's it going?'

'Okay.'

'As I was saying before being rudely cut off, all questions can wait to later, I'm sorry to rush you but it's very important that we get this mission underway tonight.'

'Tonight?'

'This isn't just another group of radicals, this is the government it must be taken as a serious threat.'

Well there goes lunch thought Jubilee.

(End flashback)

Logan. She couldn't think about him, not now. She didn't understand her emotions towards him and at this moment, she didn't want to.

The one and only good point of the entire day was seeing Kitty, and Bobby's haphazard flirting with her. Jubilee sunk further into the bath, closing her eyes so she didn't notice the unlocked door slowly opening.

The mission, she wasn't going. Ever since Akira was born she only went on missions when they needed her specific expertise, she never just went along for the ride anymore. Those times when she did go Remy stayed behind to look after Akira.

The mission, she kinda wished she were going on this one.

(Flashback)

'Okay our main aim must be stealth, we don't want them knowing what we're doing yet, it would be better if they didn't know we'd been there. Gambit you get Kitty in.'

'Do we have any floor maps, or idea of the buildings layout?'

'None, your going in blind. Once your in you'll need to find access to the computer system. Transfer all the files to disk, we need proof that the government are in on this, all the information they have on the virus and if possible names of those in charge.'

'That'll take to long.' Kitty interrupted. 'I can make it so that I can see all the information on their computer from here, then I can search through it at my leisure.'

'Won't that be detectable?' Bobby asked.

'No, don't insult me. I'm the best at what I do.'

Jubilee failed to suppress a giggle.

Remy smiled 'You put these two girls together and suddenly their thirteen again.'

'Gambit, while Kitty sets that up you find the labs and get a sample of the virus. Storm, is there anyway you can cause an electrical interference of some kind, or shut down the electric?'

'I will try. If need be I can always bring the power lines down, but they'll probably have an emergency generator.

'Okay, Rogue, Logan your there as backup In case anything goes wrong with the stealth plan. You leave at half ten, anybody got any problems?'

(End Flashback)

So tonight Remy was going on a mission, she knew she shouldn't be worried every time he went, he knew what he was doing. Still, she worried all the same, she knew he worried about her too when it was her turn to save humanity. Kitty was going on the mission too, Lucky.

With her eye's still closed she didn't notice the silent figure smile.

(Flash back)

Jubilee giggled. 'I can't believe Bobby, he fancies you so much.'

Kitty giggled 'He is extremely hot.'

'Uncle Bobby made of ice, ice cold.' Akira said puzzled.

Kitty laughed picking up the little girl and spinning her around. Akira squealed happily.

'Oh you're getting so big.' Kitty smiled 'I have to visit more often.'

'Yeah, Bobby would be happy.' Jubilee said elongating the bobby so it sounded silly.

Kitty stopped dead in her tracks of throwing Akira in the air. She stared at the little girl, open-mouthed.

'What's wrong? ' Jubilee asked concerned.

'I don't know,' Kitty's voice seemed distant. 'There's something familiar about her eyes. I can't quite figure out what though.' Kitty stopped herself staring at Jubilee aghast. Oh no, thought Jubilee she's figured it out, she knows. She tried not to look worried to give anything away in her expression.

'I'm sorry,' Kitty said looking panicked and putting Akira on the floor. 'I'm sorry Jubilee; I know it's none of my business. '

'It's okay.' Jubilee said relived. 'I know she doesn't have my eyes.'

Kitty was silent, Akira ever sensitive to the emotions around her walked over to kitty with Mr Wolvie in her arms. 'Auntie Kit Kat, Mommy, can we play piggy in the middle.'

(End flashback)

Jubilee sank lower in the bath with a smile. After a few minutes playing with Akira everything between her and Kitty went back to normal. Kitty knew how dear she kept the secret of Akira's birth, and like everybody else after a few months of hassle she choose to respect her privacy. She smirked 'Auntie Kit Kat, Mommy, can we play piggy in the middle.' She mouthed laughing; her daughter always had the habit of calming people down.

She remembered a time when her and Kitty hated each other; she always felt she had to fight against Kitty for Logan's attention, now Kitty and her were best friends. When Logan left it was as if Logan had abandoned them both, in some strange unexplainable way that built a friendship between them.

The figure watched the young woman's facial expressions change, unguarded, too relaxed to notice him or indeed anything going on around her.

'Chere.'

Jubilee opened her eyes and smiled up at her one true love, Remy Lebeau.

'My lady of der lake.' He said tenderly, kneeling besides the bath. 'Akiras in bed.'

'No problems?'

'No, I think she's a little confused, she's a clever kid she knows something's going on.' He dipped his hand gently in the water, trailing it back and forth to make small waves that caressed her body.

'Who isn't?'

'We'll sort it out.'

'Hmmm.' He lent down to kiss her.

(Remy p.o.v)

Remy pulled on his skin-tight black combat shirt, it was made of a rare bulletproof material that the government was trying to keep secret. It was also good camouflage at night, and tonight he planned on doing a lot of sneaking around. Jubilee was sat on the bed watching him, usually she'd be admiring how the uniform fitted to his body, tonight however the expression on her face was that of worry.

Who could blame her; she had a lot to worry about. Remy himself was still worried about how Logan was going to react in the next few day's, they had to figure out how much access Logan would have. What they should tell Akira and of course whether Logan would accept there terms, he did after all have some parental rights, and as he said before Akira was HIS daughter.

He turned to Jubilee she looked so beautiful sat on their bed. He walked over to her placing his hands on her cheeks and kissed her with passion trying to pour all the reassurance he wanted to give her into those moments.

' Your thinking about something, chere?'

'This', she said looking away, unsure how to continue. 'This isn't the safest lifestyle Remy.'

'You crave the adventure as much as I do Jubes. The thrill of it.'

Jubilee nodded. ' I do, I don't think I could ever give it up.' Her voice sounded distant, thoughtful, and sad. 'I think that's selfish, don't you?'

'Selfish?'

'We live a dangerous life, and we love it but either of us could die on a mission. That's part of the fun, isn't it? But we've got Akira now, and she could lose a parent at anytime.'

Remy sat down next to her.

'Don't think of it.'

'We have to think of it, Remy. What if we both die, what then? Sooner or later they'll be a mission that needs us both.'

'You know Akira will always have someone to look after her, Ororo, Hank, they both love her.'

'You forgot Bobby.'

'Let's not think about that either.'

'Perhaps it's time we choose which one would look after her if something happened to us?'

'Don't you think we should handle one problem at a time? We should figure out what to do about Logan.'

She nodded, and watched as he put on his duster and checked his pockets to see if he had enough cards. He held out his hand and together they made there way to the hanger where the X-men were gathered getting ready to leave in the blackbird.

Storm was receiving last orders from Xavier; Logan was stood off in a corner, as was Rogue. Beast wasn't there, probably too busy in his lab, doing whatever it was he did in there. Bobby and Kitty were talking.

'Shame I can't go, I was really looking forwards to seeing you in action.'

Remy turned in time to see a secret smile pass between Jubilee and Kitty. 'Playing matchmaker Jubes.' He whispered.

'No, I don't need to.'

'Hmm, I think your right about that one.'

'I'm right about all of them.'

He smirked at her, wanting to tickle her but resisting.

'I've got Hank babysitting Akira tomorrow from 8 to 12 so you can catch up on your sleep.' He nodded. 'Wake me up when you get back.'

'No, It's an hour and a half's journey, it will be about 3 in the morning when I get back.'

'Wake me up!'

'No! You have school tomorrow, there's been so much excitement this weekend already.' He steeped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear. 'You must be so exhausted.'

She sighed; he'd won this one.

'Gambit! Time to go!'' Storm yelled as the team started to board the plane.

He kissed Jubilee on the cheek.

(Logan's P.o.v)

In the meeting he'd watch jubilee and Remy, they were happy together, that was easy to see. Every gesture Jubilee made seemed to scream at him 'I'm happy without you.' It was true; coming back had only upset her. It had caused difficulties for her and Remy and yet when they had been fighting she hadn't told him to go away. In fact the opposite, she seemed angry he wasn't sticking around, nut why? She had her perfect life now, the perfect family, why did she want him there to ruin it?

He was stood in the hanger waiting for take off; he took in everybody around him. Jubilee and Remy were standing close to each other, almost touching. They were saying their good byes. He chose not to watch anymore.

Standing on her own, leaning against the wall a few meters away from him was Rogue. She was blatantly trying to ignore the happy couple. Remy and her had been the loves of each others life before he'd left, he wondered what had changed, he'd have to have a private talk to her later.

Kitty was talking to Bobby. That had been a surprise, the two off them had been flirting since she arrived, was there something going on there he'd missed too. Damn, returning after such a long time was hard and something he'd never thought he'd' have to do.

Storm was walking towards the blackbird. Time to go.

He took his seat on the blackbird next to Kitty; he hadn't had time to talk to her yet. She looked so different. More confident of her place in the world, less mature, even though four years had passed, perhaps it was trying to live a 'normal' life. Apparently she only went on missions now when absolutely needed, she no longer had the responsibility of being a full time X-man on her back.

'Hey Kits.'

'Hi Logan.'

'You look good, kits.'

Remy sneered at the man sitting in front of him. 'What you sleep with her too?' He said sarcastically.

Hi I'm afraid it's going to be a long time before I can put the next chapter up, I have exams, so although I would much rather be writing fanfic's I have to write essays instead. My exam's finish first week of June so if the next Chapter isn't up by the tenth you have my permission to hunt me down and kill me in a nasty way.

Next chapter: Remy gets injured in the mission, Hank and Akira examine the sample but is there an antidote? (Honestly I don't know yet) and Logan tells Jubilee his reason for leaving.


	7. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and am not making any profit out of them.

(Remy p.o.v)

Remy dropped out of the air ducts, swiftly and silently turning round to catch Kitty as she jumped, he looked around with his red eyes easily allowing him to see his way in the dark. He moved without making a noise down the main corridor littered with doors, the first they came to was an armoury, reminding them of the seriousness of the mission. Luckily the second was an office, complete with computer. 'What do you think?' he whispered. 'Be able to access everything on that?' Like I said before Rem, don't insult me. As long as it's in the building I'll get access.' She walked over to it and turned it on. He was conscious of how even when she was trying to be quiet she made noise that she was unaware of, but being a thief he could easily pick up. She turned to look at him. 'Shouldn't you be looking for a lab?'

'You be alright?'

'I can handle myself you know.'

'Just don't be caught unaware.'

'I'll be careful.'

Right, thought Remy, the labs in these kinds of places are usually underground. He carried on down the corridor, looking for a stairwell. Time seemed to stretch tenfold when you're sneaking around, for most people it makes them nervous, for Remy it made it possible to see everything in minute detail. His sense's aroused. He found himself in a place where the two corridors crossed. He could hear footsteps coming down the other corridor. He pressed himself against the wall, hiding in the darkness.

'So how's that wife of yours Bert?'

'Pain in the arse as always. Your Gal? What's her name Sandra?'

They were coming up close now.

'Annie.'

'I thought it was Sandra.'

Right next to him, if they were going to see him it'd be now.

'I finished it with Sandra.'

They had passed, just a little further and they'd be around one of the endless corners. Then he could go.

'Why'd you finish it?'

'Annie.'

They were gone. Remy ran silently down the corridor they'd just come from. His heart beating fast at the thrill of the game. There was an elevator. In this corridor, an elevator. It was a way down, but it made him an open target and would certainly draw attention to his presence there. He pressed the intercom built into his uniform.

'Kitty how you doing?'

'Done.'

'That was fast.'

'Told you I was good.'

He gave a cheeky smile as he pressed the call button for the elevator and stood there hands in pockets whistling. He was breaking an important rule of stealth, just for fun. There was a ping as the doors opened and he casually walked in. He looked at the buttons, there was only one underground floor, strange for a place like this but it made his job easier. He pressed the button and the lift started to move downwards. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his Bo staff pressing a button to make it spring to full length as the doors started to open.

Two puzzled looking guards were stood on the other side, guns not even pulled. He'd caught them by surprise.

'Bonjour.'

He saw the guard on the left reaching for his gun and quickly throwing al his weight on his Bo staff he jumped and kicked the guy full in the stomach. The guard went flying into the wall with a crash landing unconscious on the floor. Gambit landed in a crouch and spun his Bo staff around to hit the ankles of the second guard who hit the floor before he knew what was going on. Remy took the time it gave him to stand up, the guard struggled to his feet, only to have Gambits Bo staff hit him just above the ear, he like his companion, fell unconscious to the floor. It was all over in a matter of seconds .

Remy composed himself and took in his surroundings, another seemingly endless corridor, littered along the way with doors; they were in serious need of a pot plant.

'What was that?' Storms voice came over the intercom.

'Nothing Stormy. Kitty, we got company, I'm one floor down and to your left want to join me?'

'I'm kinda busy here.' She sounded breathless; obviously he wasn't the only one who got caught.

He starred down the corridor.

'Aha.'

Everything in the corridor was uniform, everything door the same, except one. It was a set of heavy swing doors, like the ones in a hospital, or lab. Remy, now not bothering to be quite ran to the doors, swinging it open to find a room tat looked like a cross between an office and an operating theatre. The walls and floors were tiled, there was what looked like a dentist chair in the middle, but on the left hand wall there was rows of desk's, with notice boards and computers. At the back of the room was a roof high chemical stand.

'And the thing you want is always at the back in the chemical stand clearly labelled.'

He ran his fingers over the glass of the various veils and containers of coloured liquids. Sure enough there was one labelled legacy virus. Remy carefully lifted it up; if Logan's information was true this harmless looking clear liquid could kill.

He tensed suddenly as he heard movement behind him. He turned his head to see behind him, careful to make no sudden movements. Then sighed in relief as he saw Kitty stood in the doorway. He held the glass up for her to see. She nodded.

'Air ducts again? Or do we just blast a hole in the wall?'

'Let's at least pretend we're doing the stealth thing chere.'

'Air ducts it is.'

* * *

(Jubilee's p.o.v)

'Jubilee! Jubilee!'

'Huh' she woke up with a start, her eyes cleared to see Kitty leaning over her. 'Hmmm, Kitty, what?'

'Remy's hurt, I thought it would be best if I woke you.'

'Hurt.' She got out of bed.

'I fell on him.'

'Hurt, where is he?'

'His in the med lab.'

* * *

(Kitty's p.o.v)

She watched Jubilee running down the corridor.

'Kits?' Bobby's room was a few feet down the corridor he'd come out too see what was going on? '

'Is it the mission?'

'I hurt Remy.'

'You hurt Remy?'

She was tired, she was upset.

'Hey it's okay, want to come in and talk about it?'

'Yeah, okay.'

* * *

(Jubilees P.o.v)

She ran down the corridor and flung open the door to see Remy sat up in bed pulling a pained expression while Hank prodded his arm.

'Oh my god are you alright?' She cried rushing over to him.

'I'm fine chere.' He said trying to smile but it ended up as a grimace.

'Fine?' She turned to look at Hank for a more accurate answer.

'To put it simply, he has a broken arm. Not very serious, it can be mended by having a cast on for a few weeks.'

'A few weeks.' Remy groaned.

'How did it happen? I mean Kitty said something g weird about something falling on you. I wasn't really listening.'

Remy suddenly looked very embarrassed, he wouldn't look Jubes in the eyes while he muttered. 'It was nothing.'

'Nothing, god Remy, you can't break your arm by nothing.'

'It was.' He looked away. 'We, me and Kitty were climbing through the air ducts, they were quite high up.' Jubilee nodded taking his uninjured hand. 'And umm… well you see, when we got to the exit it was quite a fall.'

'But your agility, you always land on your feet, like a cat.'

'No, it's not that, I landed fine, it's just, I turned round to help Kitty down, and.' His voice dropped to a shy whisper. 'She fell on me.'

'She fell on you?' He nodded.

Jubilee broke out into a smile.' She fell on you.' She said again before doubling over laughing. Him, Remy, the quick and agile thief. What finally injures him? Somebody falling on top of him.

Remy looked hurt. Even Hank was smirking.' I'm' laughter, 'I'm sorry Remy, I just can't help it.' She tried to look serious but just broke down laughing again.

Remy was pouting, he looked absolutely adorable, Beast went to move his injured arm. Remy hissed with pain.

'Oh, Rem, does it hurt?'

'A little.'

'Oh you poor thing.' She bent and kissed him on the cheek. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. He laughed too,' he said pointing to Hank, 'and Ro.'

'You'll see the funny side one day.' Hank smiled at him. 'Jubilee would you care to wait outside while I put this into a cast.'

'No, you should go back to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning.'

'Okay, Hun.' She smiled too tired to argue. She bent to kiss him again this time on the lips and looked straight into those red eyes that always made her simper, just one more kiss she thought as she lent in again capturing his bottom lip.

'Ahem.'

She pulled away. 'Alright Blue keep your fur on.' She left.

* * *

(Akira p.o.v)

'Wake up, honey.'

Akira sleepily opened her eyes. 'Mommy?'

'Time to get up sweetie.'

Akira smiled, today she was going to go and play with Uncle Blue in his ler ab or try. Mommy held out the pair of toddler jeans and a pretty pink top with purple butterflies on it. It was one of her favourite ,auntie Roro had got it for her. She got dressed, trying not to trip over, mommy was there in case she did. 'Breaky?'

'You'll have it with Uncle Hank, Mommy's running late for school.' She continued. 'Akira sweetie, Daddy hurt his arm last night, it will be in a bandage. You have to be careful around him, understand?'

'Daddy hurt?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'He fell over.'

'Oh, I have to be careful.'

'Yes don't jump on him or anything.'

'Okay.' She held her hand out for Mommy's giant one to hold.

They walked down the corridor to the bathroom where Akira brushed her teeth with her strawberry toothpaste. They carried on down to the elevator, Akira loved the elevator, it made a funny feeling in her belly when it went down and pinged when it opened. Mommy led her down to the entrance of Uncle Blue's lab, she knocked, and then waited, there was no answer. 'Hank.' She called. When there was still no answer she opened the door. 'Hank, I'm here.'

'Akira couldn't see Uncle Blue but she heard him say 'come in Jubilee.' They walked in Uncle Blue was sat at his mike o scope, he smiled down at her. 'Hello young Akira.'

'Hi Uncle Blue.'

'Hank, have you been up all night?' Mommy asked.

'Yes, I've been working on the sample.'

'How's it going?'

'Well the thing is, I think I know what it is, but what I think it is, is simply impossible.'

'Does it really work?'

'As far as I can tell.'

Mommy looked worried, they were both silent for a few moments.

'I can get someone else to baby sit.'

'No that's okay, Akira here's quite a little helper.'

Akira smiled.

'If your sure.'

'I'm sure.'

Mommy knelt down and hugged her, she smelled of bubblegum and was soft and warm. 'You be good.' She smiled. She kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

Akira was always sad when Mommy left, it seemed ages till she came back and then it was almost bedtime.

'Daddy is asleep in the next room.' Uncle Blue smiled at her. 'You can go say hello when he wakes up.'

'Daddy hurt.'

'Yes his broken his arm, he'll be okay.'

'What you doing Uncle Blue?'

'Last night your daddy got me a sample of a virus, I'm testing it's properties to find out what it is. Now, you don't really want to know all this, do you? Let's find something for you to play with and grab you a few Twinkie bars, hey?'

'Yeah.' She smiled.

* * *

(Akiras P.O.V)

'I can't believe it.'

Akira looked up from the picture she was drawing. 'What is it 'Uncle Blue?'

'This virus, it produces a type of restriction endonuclease that works on base sequences only found within mutant D.N.A. Dominant or recessive, I can't believe it, it literally cuts mutant D.N.A. to shreds.'

'So… it a bad thing?'

'Yes, makes you ill.'

'You make it better?'

'I'll try.'

'You make it better.' She replied with absolute certainty, Uncle Blue made everything better, even the sniffles.

'Akira.' She turned, Daddy was stood in the doorway.

'Yay, Daddy!' She screamed running towards him. His arm was in one of those sling things, it was hurt she remembered, she couldn't jump up at him. She stopped next to him and smiled up. He smiled back and stroked her hair.

'Have you been a good girl for Uncle Hank?'

She nodded.

'Yes she has been very good.' Beast confirmed.

'Thanks again Hank, I know your busy, how's it going anyway? You figured out what it is?'

'Yes, and it is able to spread through the mutant population, and I'm afraid kill.'

'What can we do about it?'

'Frankly I don't know, but I will continue to work on it.'

'Okay, we'll leave you in peace now.'

'Okay, bye Akira.'

'Bye, Uncle Blue.' She suddenly remembered something; she ran and picked up the picture she had been working on. 'This is for you.' Uncle Hank smiled as he looked at it.

'Ahh, the corpus callosum.' She nodded. Daddy raised an eyebrow, he looked funny.

'Come on Akira time to get you a HEALTHY lunch, since I know the only thing naughty uncle hank feeds you is candy.' Uncle Hank's cheeks went a darker blue and he quickly looked down his microscope.

* * *

(Logans p.o.v)

Why do I keep watching them? Why can't I turn away? Logan thought as he watched Akira eating her salad and talking to Remy.

'Daddy, tell me what you did last night.'

'No, you know your mummy doesn't like me talking bout our missions to you.'

'Please.' She grinned widely.

'Oh how can I resist my little girl?' Logan let out a small growl. It was lucky they couldn't see him. He was standing outside the door, all right, hiding behind Ororos rosebush.

'Well daddy and auntie Kitty were climbing through the air ducts. We then jumped down into the corridor. Kitty played on the computer while daddy went to fight the evil guards. He searched all over that research centre, battling guards as he went until he found the virus and triumphantly.' He stood up to emphasise. 'Brought it back here.'

'Daddy?' Akira said looking confused.

'Yes.'

'How did you hurt your arm?'

'When I was fighting the guards.'

'Uncle Hank told it different.'

'Run along to your swimming lesson.'

Logan ducked as the little girl went running out the kitchen door, passing him just a few feet away. He watched her go, Remy was whistling in the kitchen washing their plates, not watching the little girl.

He wanted to talk to her, just have a normal adult to child convocation with her. Not that he really knew how to talk to kids but he had to give it a try. He walked after her, quick pace to make sure he reached her before she reached the swimming pool.

'Hello Akira.'

The little girl stopped and turned round, her usual smile was replaced with a serious frown.

'You're a bad man Mr Logan, daddy don't like you so you're a bad man.'

Logan managed to keep his cool, she was a kid after all, and he didn't want to scare her in anyway.

'You know what I've been thinking? How does a little girl like you get to be so clever? Do you have lessons?' He said trying to charm her.

'Yes, when Mommy at school.'

'What kinda lessons do you have?'

'Well Uncle Hank teaches me new words, hard ones and science things.'

'What have you learnt in science?'

'Solids, liquids and gases.'

He nodded, 'that's good kid, real good. What does Ororo teach you?'

'We play with plants, and swimming, I swim real good and Daddy teaches me Kickboxing.'

'Good girl.'

'Daddy thinks you're a bad man, I shouldn't talk to you.'

'Okay kid you can go.'

He watched as she walked across the lawn. He'd done it; he'd talked to his daughter. She talked so well, was that right for her age? Oh well, that was probably Hank's influence. That Cajun was teaching her kickboxing, starting the self-defence early, that's good.

* * *

(Logans p.o.v)

He saw her walking up the pathway, hair shining blue in the setting sun, it reminded him of two nights before when they'd sat up on the roof top together. She saw him, stared straight at him.

'You're here, I thought you'd have left again.'

'Akira's a bright kid.'

'You talked to her?' she sounded a little shocked, and very defensive.

'Yes.'

'What about?'

'Just her lessons and things.'

'Oh, alright.'

'I need to explain.' He looked lost. 'I'll admit darling I ain't to good at this kinda stuff but it need's to be said.'

She nodded and sat on the step next to him.

'I thought that what I did was so wrong, you thought of me as a friend, a potential lover. But I tried to kid myself I didn't feel the same, I didn't to start with, of course but as you got older it crept up on me. I Tried to tell myself that I didn't think of you as a best friend, and potential lover as you thought of me but as a niece or something, a kid I couldn't have any of THOSE types of feelings for.' He sighed. 'Unfortunately kidding myself didn't work, and when I finally let my emotions take over, instead of my mind, it frightened me. You were too young; I shouldn't have slept with you. It was what I wanted, but what I wanted was wrong, very wrong.' Jubilee sat silently, she'd changed a lot, but there was still a lot of the teenager he'd left behind in her too. Still some of the pain of him leaving her.

'Why didn't you stay till morning, I mean you could have explained this then.'

'I was frightened Jubes, don't you understand that? I was frightened then and I'm still frightened now.'

And that was it, all of a sudden, with that open admittance of weakness that small look into his soul, she was seventeen again. Seventeen and desperately in love. She looked at this man, the first she'd ever loved, the first she'd ever truly wanted, the father of her child and all the feelings flooded back. She lent forwards and kissed him, just a simple, none intrusive kiss, tender and sweet and after a few shocked seconds he kissed her back. The taste of him, the feel of him she'd replayed it a thousand times in the lonely months before Remy. The image of Remy floated into her mind and she pulled back in shock, understanding what Logan had said, what you want can be wrong, and very, very frightening.

Well that's chapter 7. I didn't expect to finish it until mid June but I was too tempted to wrote fanfic's rather than revise. So chapter 8 will be up mid June instead.

Thanks to all reviewers, you're all great. I love hearing from you.


	8. Information retrieval

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men and am not making any profit out of them.

Chapter 8: Information retrieval.

(Logan P.o.v, this bit is for Ivyzoe:))

Logan laughed, banging his beer back down on the table. He and Rogue had been catching up for the past three hours. God, he'd really missed the gal.

She stopped giggling and looked serious.

'You are staying now, aren't you?'

'Yeah, yeah I think I am. Going to take a lot of catching up with everyone and I've caused some problems I've got to sort out, but I'm staying.'

'Jubilee?'

'Yeah. Hay do you mind telling me what happened between you and the Cajun?'

'Ah, everybody knows now. He asked me to marry him. Guess he wanted to settle down.' Logan silently nodded only a little shocked.

'And ah said no. So he decided all those years of flirting and being together, then not being together were going nowhere. It was just causing pain to the both of us. It was never going to go nowhere, that's what he said. '

'Sorry Darlin.'

'It's alright, ah can kinda see his point, ah mean if we weren't going no where.'

'Still hurts no matter what you tell yourself does it.'

'Yeah, it does, but times a cure, really. It's better than it was.' She took a deep drink, he nodded. For some reason neither felt like talking anymore.

* * *

(Kitty P.o.v)

Kitty stared at the computer screen, her fingers automatically typing commands, which the computer silently obliged to. The noise of the printer was a constant and its printed-papers were spread across her bed and messily stacked into piles on the verge of collapse.

Every half an hour she stopped to give her strained eyes and fingers a rest. Then she would restlessly search through the piles of paper to collect one or two pages to add to a plain blue folder that hid under her chair from the threatening mess.

She'd been following this routine for five hours solid. In the old days, if the X-men had a problem they simply blew it up. Now however the whole world was aware of their existence everything had to be achieved through covert operations, which took a lot more time and energy.

'Kitty.' She looked up; Xavier was sat in the doorway, looking serious in his role of general and ultimate leader.

'What have you found?'

'The minister of defence is involved.'

'Have you got evidence?' She handed him the blue folder. Xavier nodded. They stood silently all work stopping for the moment as Xavier's eyes strove across the pages stored within.

'Is any other government member involved?'

'Some lower members of the defence, a few supporters and benefactors are dotted around but their not actively involved and I haven't sufficient evidence against them.'

'Anything higher up?'

'I don't know.'

'Find out.' He commanded briskly before she watched him leave. She turned to continue with her work.

'Oh and Kitty.' Xavier called from down the corridor. 'Good work.'

She smiled to herself and tried to recover from the interruption, but…

'Kitty?' She turned around again. A very nervous looking Bobby Drake had replaced Xavier in her doorway.

'Hay Bobs.' She smiled wearily.

'Uh.. Hi Kits.' He stood there awkwardly.

'Did you want something?'

'Wouldyou like to goto dinner withme?' He rushed wrinkling his eyes as if somebody was about to throw something large and heavy at him.

Kitty smiled for the first time in five hours. Finally, she thought. Then reality kicked in and the piles of paper reminded her of their presence by landslidding onto the floor.

'I.. I'm sorry, I can't. I've got loads of work to do.'

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. 'It's okay, perhaps some over time.' He left, embarrassed, before she could answer him. Kitty sighed, great, just great. Now she had all this work to do and Bobby had turned her down for a date. Well she had, but god knows any other day she'd have jumped at the chance.

* * *

Kitty slammed the unoffending blue folder on to her cluttered desk. 'God, this is too much.' She voiced, she'd been sat in her room since morning searching through seemingly endless files until her head hurt and the typed letters blurred. She'd found indestructible proof that the minister of defence was involved, bad news. Now she had to find out if he was working alone or if the orders came from higher up.

She wanted to give up soo badly but she felt she had to carry on. There was a knock on the door. Thank you, whoever you are, she silently said semi-relieved. The door opened slowly to reveal a smiling and superbly delicious Bobby. He was wearing a black shirt; the top buttons undone and tight black jeans. He held in his hands a plastic bag with the words 'Chows Chinese takeaway' written on it.

'Want to have dinner with me?'

He was answered by Kitty's dazzling smile.

* * *

(Jubilees P.O.V)

Jubilee walked into her and Remys room, Remy was sat on the bed fumbling as he tried to remove the plastic covers from several packets of playing cards with his one uninjured arm. He looked up and smiled, she fake smiled back. She'd been avoiding him since early that afternoon when she'd came back and Logan had been waiting for her. When he questioned her she'd lyed and said that she and Akira needed some quality mother and daughter time, but now Akira was in bed so she had to face up to him.

'Mommy and daughter time finished?'

'Yeah, It's just, you know I spend so much time at school.' She said nervously.

'I know. Little chere's okay with it, she misses you when you're gone but she understands. She need a little brother or sister to play with.' He smiled cheekily. She felt so guilty as she sat next to him.

'Something on your mind Chere?'

'Just the usual.'

'Logan?'

She nodded afraid to speak. He nudged up next to her and put his uninjured arm around her shoulder.

'Take some time to get use to having him around again.'

'Yeah. Um, Rem I was thinking. Tomorrow Akira has a lesson with Ororo, right?'

'Yeah, and one with Jean.'

'Well, maybe Logan could baby sit alongside Ro, I mean with her there nothing will happen.'

He nodded. 'Okay.'

'Are you alright with that?'

'No, but I will be. If it's what you want we'll give it a go.'

She smiled. 'Thanks Rem.'

'This isn't a permanent thing though. Just this time. We'll see how it goes tomorrow.'

'Okay.' She gave him another fake smile; he tried to pull her closer to him turning her slightly to kiss her.

'You know Rem I'm really, really tired.' He looked a little confused.

'Is that the only problem you got on your mind Chere? You seem a little… distant today.' He looked at her worried.

'I'm fine Rem, I'm just tired with last night and everything.' She changed the topic. 'How's your arm?'

'Fine, feels numb, but I guess that's better than pain, huh?'

* * *

(Jubilees P.O.V morning)

Logan was sitting drinking coffee as she walked into the room, he stared at her. Each was nervous of who would speak first, the kiss hanging between them. Well, thought Jubilee, at least he hasn't run away yet. She casually reached up into one of the cupboards to get out cereal.

'Ororo's babysitting Akira for an hour today.'

'Oh.'

She kneeled down to get a cereal bowl.

'I was thinking you'd babysit with her.'

She knew he was looking straight at her, but she couldn't look back.

'I'd like that.'

'At one o'clock.'

'Okay.'

She took he bowl of cereal and sat down across from him. They sat silently eating for a few minutes.

'About yesterday?' He said awkwardly.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Because even I don't know what I'm feeling, she silently added in her mind. They sat silent as the grave until it was time for her to leave for school.

* * *

(Remys P.O.V)

'Mr Logan?'

They were walking across to Ororos garden for Akira's lesson. It was the first time Logan was going to watch her and even with Ro there Remy still didn't like the idea, no matter what he'd told Jubilee.

'Yes. Auntie Ororo and Uncle Logan.' The word Uncle stuck in his throat.

'But, Mr Logan's a bad man.'

'He's not a bad man I was just angry with him.' Akira looked up at him in a strop, she wasn't buying it. Never tell a three year old their wrong about one of their convections. Remy sighed.

'Logan is an X-man, just like Auntie Ororo, Uncle Hank, Bobby and Kitty.'

'He don't live with us.'

'Auntie Kitty doesn't live was us but she's still family.'

'Not calling him Uncle Logan, He bad Mr Logan.' Remy was feed up, He loved his daughter, he really did. That however didn't mean that she could be a pain in the arse sometimes.

'Just be a good girl. Be polite.'

They hadn't walked all the way across the gigantic front lawn yet but he could now see Logan and Ororo stood in her fenced of garden.

'You run over to Auntie Ro now.'

She stared at him moodily and ran of without saying goodbye.

* * *

(Logans P.O.V)

She's a good girl, a real little Olsen twin. Logan thought watching little Akira jump around the garden. Ororo had told her to tell him the names of all the flowers.

'Lily.' She said pointing to a cheerful white flower. 'Mommy likes lilies.' Logan could remember a time when Jubilee was ill and he brought her lilies, she'd given him a raised eyebrow and asked 'where's the chocolate?' He gave a little laugh. Akira stared up at him.

'What funny?'

'Nothing, it's okay.'

She nodded and ran of into the opposite corner. She bent and looked at the little green plant. Ororo walked up to him, she smiled.

'You love her already don't you?'

'What?'

'Akira, a few minutes after meeting her, everybody loves her.' There was pride in her voice.

'She reminds me of someone I once knew, someone with the same upbeat attitude and lively spirit.' He knew he didn't have to say he was thinking of Jubilee, Ro knew who he meant. She looked puzzled.

'This?' Akira shouted pointing to a plant.

'It's a type of fern.' Ro shouted back.

'Fern.' She smiled and stroked the leaves. They watched her as she started watering the plants with a mini watering can. Laughing as the crystal water hit the leaves.

'If you loved her so much why did you leave?'

He'd been waiting for Ro to ask.

'Don't start with me Ro.' He growled. 'Everybody's been hostile since I got back. They don't say anything but I can tell from the looks.'

'Well I know you better than anyone, so I'm going to say something. You can't blame everybody for being angry with you, Jubilees the baby of the family, everybody loves her. I know you didn't know she was pregnant but you could have cheeked in on her every once In a while, nothings more important than your family, and we are your family.'

'Yeah.' Logan muttered, Ororo knew how to hit his nerves; he was getting real angry real fast.

'Why'd you leave, Logan. Jubilee blamed herself. I want a straight answer.'

'I LEFT BEACAUSE OF JUBILEE!'

She looked at him shocked. 'She was seventeen, what did she do wrong?' Her voice was accusing and harsh, the clear sky had started to cloud over.

'NOUTHING! IT WAS MY FAULT ALRIGHT I LEFT SO I WOULD'NT TOUCH HER AGAIN.'

'Touch her, what?' Ororo almost whispered. She looked at the little icy blue-eyed girl watching the argument silently. Then she looked at Logan, he knew she was looking at his icy blue eyes. It started to rain.

'No.' she said. 'No Logan.' The rain started to beat harder. 'Please tell me Akira's not your daughter.' Logan looked at her with a slight snarl. Lightning struck down close to the garden fence. Akira screamed.

'Logan how could you?'

* * *

Next Chapter: Just wait and see. ;) My exams finish soon (Yay, I hate exams, I'm Kitty at the start of the chapter.) and so the writing of these chapters will speed up.Plus a new story based on Jubilee will come out, and I might add a little prequel to 'No regrets' showing how Remy and Jubilee got together. So keep reveiwing. :)

Note on chapter: I'm a big Rogue fan and I really didn't want to turn her into such a sad character but I felt that for this stories it would fit.

Thanks to all those reviewing, especially B Oots, Blue Arashi and The spazawocky.


	9. notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE.

No, sorry not an update as such, though there will be one within few days.

I have written a companion piece for NO Regrets called Love Creeps. It shows some events that happen between chapter one and two starting with Remy asking Rogue to marry him and including Remy and Jubilees first kiss. These are things I really want to write about and show in the story but they don't exactly fit in anywhere. If your interested have a look, and please, please review.

Byes.


	10. Breaking of the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and am not making any profit off of them.

The sky burst into a full-blown storm within a few unnatural seconds. Ororo Monroes eyes turned a milky white, she was no longer woman but all the rage and power of her creation. Logan saw a blinding flash of white as a bolt of lightning touched down mere inches from him. His skin immediately burnt and he was thrown a few meters as if he were not a creature of flesh and metal bones but a rag doll. The thunder and beating rain stopped; there was an eerie silence.

Logan pushed himself up slightly to see Ororo, terrified at her lose of control. She took a step forward as if to go to him but then stopped as if she didn't want to be near him. Through his pain Logan saw Ororo snatch up his scared crying little girl, she turned and looked at him for a split second before taking off. Logan stared down at the soft mud where rainwater and his blood were starting to pool around his hands.

Shit Logan thought, where's she going? What she going to do. 'RO!' he shouted after her. He looked around him, Logan had had a lot of problems and had his own way of dealing with everything, this however was family, and family problems were something he didn't know. He looked around, the woods called to him. 'The cabin' he muttered, he had a cabin in the woods, he had built it for times when he needed to recover but didn't want to be away from home. He ran.

Remy had been sat enjoying a little peace and quite when Storm landed on his balcony, he immediately armed himself with a loaded card. She flung open the door with the hand she wasn't using to hold Akira. She had a wild look in her eyes. Remy hesitated before lowering the card.

'Remy, Remy,' She said breathlessly.

'Ro what's up' Remy said as he retrieved his shivering daughter, ran to the bathroom and wrapped Akira in a fluffy white towel. What the hell was Ororo thinking?

'Did she fall in the pool again?'

'Akira, Logan.'

Silence.

Remy turned his back on her, pretending to be searching for dry clothe for Akira, but actually trying to hide his expression.

'I know.' Remy replied after a few moment.

'How long, how long have you known?'

'Two day's,'

'Jubilee didn't tell you.' Ororo said shocked.

'She's pretty terrified, she was quite young.' One day, thought Remy, I will understand that.

'She was just a kid.' Ororo agreed, but at the same time she was accusing Logan.

'No, I think she knew what she was doing, just didn't realise the consequences. Ro, this is really upsetting her..'

'What about you?'

Remy was silent again, dressing Akira in dry jeans and jumper. The little girl was so quiet.

'And me. But I know that Akira is my daughter and that's all that matters. Ro you can't tell anyone this, Ro.'

Ororos eyes widened a little, she looked guilty. With that look, Remy knew it was to late to stop everybody finding out.

'I think Xavier knows.' Ro barely muttered. Remy turned around to face her.

'HOW, RO, WHAT…'

'I think I shouted, mentally, anyone could have picked it up; I wasn't thinking I was angry. I'm still angry.' She added.

_Storm, Gambit can you please join us in the meeting room. _Xavier's voice sounded in their heads. They exchanged looks.

'You go Ro; I have to finish cleaning up Akira. I'll be down in a minute.'

'Remy, I am sorry.'

'S'okay Ro, it had to happen some time I suppose.'

Remy entered the room; there was silence as if everybody had stopped speaking when he opened the door. Everybody was there, the whole household.

Xavier looked strict he placed his elbows on the table, fingertips together.

'We're going to discuss this, all of us..'

'This is my business, mine and Jubilee.' Remy said, looking severely pissed.

'We are all a family, Remy. Yes this is between you and Jubilee, but it affects the whole EXTENDED family, please sit down.'

'What's going on?' Rouge asked. All those sat around the table looked confused, they didn't know what was going on yet.

Hank stood up. 'I will look after Akira. I just want say I agree that this is between Jubilee and Remy, and although you are all going to be angry, this happened a long time ago, and it should be looked at in retrospective, people make mistakes, people get afraid. That is all I have to say on the matter.' He walked up to Remy placing a large hand on his shoulder, and taking Akiras hand, they left the room.

The x-men looked around the table for answers. Remy braced himself, having to try and explain was hard.

'Remy,' Storm started gently. 'I feel that I am the cause of this dispute, I will explain if you wish.'

Remy silently nodded, it might not be the best way to deal with this but it was the easiest.

'Logan, is Akiras father.' There was silence again there were shocked looks all around. Remy waited for the storm to break, the angry voices, but it didn't. Jean was the first to speak.

'I can't believe it.'

'It's true.' Remy answered

' I can,' Ororo interrupted.' Believe it that is, I know Logan better than all of you. His a good guy ,but his always been confused.'

'Don't make excuses for him.' Jean snapped. Then finally the storm broke, and everyone spoke at once. All voices indiscernible from each other. So nobody could work out what everybody else was saying but they still didn't stop, everybody needed to shout, to swear to vent their shock and anger. Remy looked at them all, all the same, except Kitty, she sat quiet, Bobby put his hand on her arm.

Finally exhausted with their ranting all talking stopped, all at once, more silence. Rogues brawl rang loudly across the room.

' It's not Logans fault, I can remember Jubilee was always all over him, acting so sweet and innocent all the time, I bet it's what she had in mind all along.'

'Shut up!' Remy barked.

'Don't you tell me what to do, you have no idea what that girls capable of sugar.'

'She admitted to me she wanted Logan, that she was the one who started it, but she was still unprepared she didn't know the consequences. She was to young, and Logan should have told her that, told her what could happen. And he shouldn't have run of in the middle of the night either.' It was taking Remy all his strength not to lose his temper.

Xavier spoke. 'True, it takes two to tango, but Jubilee didn't fully know what she was doing.'

'I hate it that everybody sticks up for her. She's a manipulative little bitch.' Ororo gasped at Rogues words, everybody looked taken back.

'What happened between you and me was none of her fault Rogue.' Remy practically spat, how could she be saying this about Jubilee.

'Everybody calm down, we're here to voice our opinions, to give advice not to judge.' Xavier always the voice of calm.

Bobby for the first time spoke.' Then why are we in the meeting room? all set up as if we were doing a trial?'

Kitty spoke very quietly. 'Logan and Jubilee were closer than you all choose to remember. I think on both there parts they did have very strong feelings for each other.'

' I think it is not so much the act that we should be discussing but Logans running away from the situation.' Storm said.

' Storm, you know Logan ,the running away is his defence mechanism, he thinks he'll hurt people so he runs, he thought he was protecting her.'

'PROTECTING HER!' Remy shouted, outraged. He remembered to before he and Jubilee were together, all the times he saw Jubilee sat on her own a sad look in her eyes, and knowing exactly what was on her mind. Logan had hurt her, deeply.

'That's what he would have thought. I know he doesn't see thing the same way as us he' Kitty cut off, everybody turned to look at the doorway where Jubilee had just entered. She had an easy smile on her face, and looked a little flushed.

'There you all are, god I get back and the whole place is deserted. What's going on? Has Hank found a cure?'

'We're discussing you shagging Logan.' Rogue spat, her voice pure venom.

Jubilee stared with disbelief at her. Remy walked over and put his arm around her, she moved away.

She looked at each member in turn. 'You're all discussing this without me.' She turned on Remy. ' You, I can't believe you. You told them.'

'NO I '

' Where's Logan?'

' We don't know, I sense he is still within the grounds.' Xavier tried to calm her.

Jubilee had a determined look on her face, she clutched her fists and ran out the door shouting.

'LOGAN! LOGAN!'

'JUBILEE' Remy shouted after her, not knowing whether to follow. 'Where are you going?'

Jubilee had been searching the grounds for hours, she felt exhausted and was soaked with sweat. She felt like crying but refused to give into the tears forming in her eyes. If she hadn't had been so stressed she would have thought to look in the woods first, it being a habitat Logan felt safe in, but as it was she'd foolishly left it to last. The sun had set hours ago leaving her to wonder alone and lost in the dark. She knew she could call the professor at any time and using his powers he could find her and she could curl up in bed. This thought however just made her even more determined to find him she started to run, not even knowing if she was running further into the woods or out of it. Running blind she fell over a tree stump, hitting the floor hard and spraining her wrist. She thought that was probably the end of her searching, and it was. Not because she was going to give up but because nestled a little further into the woods was a cabin. She approached it carefully, she'd been there before with Logan, years ago, she'd forgotten it. Reaching the door she heard a faint 'Snickt.' She'd found him. 'Logan I'm coming in.' She said gently pushing the door open. It was pitch back in the cabin but she could see the shadow of him, in a far corner so he could watch all possible entrances.

'Logan?'

'They all know.'

'Yeah' She didn't know what else to say.

'Sorry.'

'Not your fault.' Isn't it? She questioned herself. She heard the rustle of his clothing as he looked up. There was a growl in his voice when he spoke.

'So why you here? To tell me the verdict.' He knew they'd been judging him, all of them making up their own minds about what had happened with out him there to defend himself.

'Logan I …. I'm sorry about all of this.' Sorry for you, and for me. She thought. He sighed.

'It's not your fault darling, I shouldn't have run away.' She still didn't know what to say.

'But you came back.' Tears were now running down her face, the whole day had been a bit too much for her.

'Only cause I had to.' He didn't want her to make a hero out of him again.

'But you stayed, you haven't run so far, I mean even now were still in the grounds.' Please, she silently pleaded to him, please say you stayed for me.

'I HURT YOU TO MUCH TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN.' He burst out, his voice raw emotion. He walked to her his hand resting on her arms, capturing her there, she could smell the tang of blood. Was he hurt? How? He took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something. 'Jubes ah, ah loved you that night, I still do hun. Know it's wrong but I still do.'

'I love ya to , know its wrong but still do.' He groaned slightly. She reached up her hand framing his face as she kissed him lightly on the lips. As she pulled away Logan grabbed her, pulling her close and pressing his lips to her fiercely. Jubilee could never say how long they were together. How many times there lips separated for them to gasp for air only to have them draw together again. There tongues danced together sending tingles down her back, his hands gently cupped her breasts and ran down her back and after what could be hours, minutes, days he looked her in the eyes and swept her of her feet carrying her to the bedroom.

They spent the night burning up in an all-consuming passion that seemed never ending. Never speaking as words weren't needed, only gasping each other's names.

In the early hours of the morning when their energy had finally left them sore but satisfied, Jubilee lied awake in the bed filled with guilty happiness. Two men. Two men she loved , both father to her child, both she didn't want to live with out. Strange how heaven can be hell at the same time.

So what do you think, is this chapter up to scratch? Next chapter will be up before the 8th, promise.

Again I like Rogue, she's one of my favourite characters though from this story it really doesn't seem like it does it?


	11. Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men and am not making any profit off of them.

No regrets

Chapter ten

'Rem?'

Remy looked up from the coffee he was nursing, dark shadows falling across his face making him look sinister. Ororo was stood at the doorway.

'You should go to bed, Rem, get some rest.'

Remy stared at his coffee.

'She's still not back.' He stated, his voice low and dejected.

'No, I know.'

'Do you think she found him?'

Ororo stood staring at him unsure of what to say. 'Yeah' she gulped.

'Do you think she's alright?'

'Logan will look after her.'

'Do you think she's shagging him?'

He looked up at her. There was a silence and the tension in the air was so strong it could be tasted.

'Rem.'

'How's Akira?' Remy changed the subject quickly.

'Still awake, she's asking after you.'

'Okay, okay I'm coming.' He stood up, took one last longing look out the window, and then turned to follow Ororo up stairs.

'You'll get some rest?'

'Yeah Ro' he lied.

Logan looked at the woman lying in his arms; she was snoring softly, which caused him to give a dry chuckle. Well he thought at least I know for sure this isn't a dream now. Jubilee moved slightly against his chest, he could tell by the slight change in her breathing that his movements had started her waking up. He watched her slowly coming to life until she opened he brilliant blue eyes to stare up at him. The seconds seemed to slow so that each one lasted an hour in his mind. Would she regret last night? Be angry? Say it was a mistake? That would hurt him more than any physical pain he had ever felt. He'd had enough of the nerve wreaking silence.

'Morning.'

She smiled up at him his fears suddenly disappearing.

'You snore.' He teased.

'Do not.' She said grumpily slapping him on his chest. Her pretend anger didn't last to long as her fingers started to lightly trace through the surprisingly soft hair on his chest. Finding his nipples she racked her fingers lightly against them. His breath caught in his throat. He tried to concentrate on something to say.

'Do to.' Was the only thing he could come up with.

'Remy has never complained.'

(Jubilee's p.o.v)

It just slipped out. Remy, I love him. Don't I? His always been there for me.

'Jubes?'

'Yeah?'

'You okay?'

Can I tell Logan?

'No.'

'Want to talk about it?'

'Remy… He'll be heartbroken.'

Logan was silent.

'And Akira, I can't ask Remy to be a good dad to Akira if I'm with anyone else. I've been so selfish.' I wrapped my arms around Logan; I hoped he'd say it was all right make false promises.

(Logan i.e.)

'And Akira, I can't ask Remy to be a good dad to Akira if I'm with anyone else. I've been so selfish.'

I've hurt her again, here she was set up with a nice family, and I come back and tear everything apart.

She wrapped her arms around Logan. He slid his hand to rest on her lower back.

'There's no easy answer Jubes. It's a hard choice.' He took a deep breath what he had to say next was going to be difficult. 'You either can stay with me, and I'll love you and try do right by you. Or you go back to Remy hope he can forgive you, I'll leave when this virus stuff is all over and things will hopefully go back to normal.'

He held his breath.

'That would be best for Akira.'

There was an unbelievable pain in his chest, his hand seemed to burn where it was touching her skin, but he still had to hold her tight, comfort her, try do right by her.

'You got to do what right for Akira.'

'But later, when she gets older, she knows Remy's not her real father, she's going to want to know where he is. If we go with you, then later in life she's going to want to know where Remy is.'

'Either way she's going to have Daddy issues.' I didn't mean to mess you up hunny. He silently thought; picturing his little daughter, a few days ago he didn't even know existed.

'Jubes, I.' He looked down at her storing every little detail of her cuddled up in his arms. Everything from gentle warmth of her skin against his to the dull hurting in her eyes. Only once he thought he'd sealed that memory away so that it would last a lifetime did he finish the sentence. 'Jubes, you gotta choose.'

He braced himself for the answer.

Yes, this chapter's rather short, I realised I haven't updated in ages (sorry) so I've only put the finished part of what was meant to be the tenth chapter up, the rest is already being written. The story's almost finished now; get ready for an upsetting ending. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	12. Is that your descision?

Chapter 11 no regrets

(Jubilees p.o.v)

'You got to choose.'

Jubilee felt as if she couldn't breath. It felt as if she was about to make the most important decision in her life, she tried her hardest to think of all the different consequences for each choice, but for some reason her mind wouldn't let her, her head was screaming at her, and what was suppose to be the most difficult decision in her life turned out to be the most easiest.

'I love you.'

(Logan p.o.v)

Logan looked down into her eyes, wondering if that was a way of apologising for her about to leave him or her saying he was her choice, she sat up so she was looking down at him. She kissed him passionately, he smiled into the kiss. He pulled her close holding her tight. His heart was slamming against his chest so hard he thought it'd burst out. His head became filled with images of Jubilee and him curled up on a sofa as Akira played with a puppy. His happy ending. Danm I got to get a puppy he thought. He was in love with the most amazing woman, and she loved him back.

'Is that your choice?' He asked pulling away.

'Yeah, that's my choice.'

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later Logan was stood at the kitchen door watching Jubilee crack eggs into a bowl, to make pancakes.

'I think it would be best if Remy was allowed to see Akira. I mean it would be cruel to both of them if they were separated, they really love each other.'

'But you don't want to live here?' Logan asked

'No, at least not yet. This has been my home for years, but Remy. I saw what happened to him when Rogue broke up with him, her being around all the time made things harder.' There was a small crack in her voice, Logan knew she felt guilty, knew it'd take time for her to get over that guilt.

'Stretched out the grieving process.'

'Maybe we can move to Canada, I'm sure we could find the perfect place for Akira to live up there.' Logan smiled, Jubilee wanted to live in Canada, perfect.

'What about you finishing school?'

'Do I need it? I mean I have other talents.'

'You certainly do.' Logan smirked at her as she turned around to give him a mock angry look.

'I meant my fighting skills, there are always people looking for my talents.'

'You want to be a freelancer?'

'It works for you.'

'Kinda dangerous, not the kinda thing you want to do with a kid.'

'It'll work.' She grinned cheekily and walked over to kiss him again.

(Kitty's p.o.v)

Kitty hadn't combed her hair yet, she hadn't taken a shower and to top it all last night she forgot to remove her mascara, so she had black smudges around her eyes. But Bobby who was sat across her smiling as he blew on his coffee didn't seem to mind. In fact a few minutes when he had entered the kitchen he had stopped stared at her and said 'god you look beautiful in the morning.' Kitty had smiled dazed at him. He had gone slightly red and started to make his breakfast, they hadn't spoken. They just smiled at each other as they ate. Bobby cleared his throat.

'Kitty?'

She looked up.

'Your so beautiful, you know.' He looked down for a few seconds sealing himself.

'I was wondering if'

He was interrupted by the arrival of Remy holding a sleepy Akiras hand.

'Hey Akira, you okay?' Kitty asked smiling down at her little niece.

'Akira tired. Want Mommy.' She said sleepily she pulled herself up onto the wooden chair that was too high up for her. Remy reached down to the cupboard to grab a bowl for the cereal. The happy slightly anxious feeling in the kitchen had been replaced with an uncomfortable air, and there was no chance of Bobby finishing his question now.

The uncomfortable air didn't last all that long however as Xavier quickly arrived followed by a beaming Hank McCoy.

'I got it!' He practically shouted, holding up a vial of reddish liquid.

Everybody stared at him blankly.

'It's a antidote of sorts.' He started to explain. 'It stops the virus making the restriction endonuclease. Mix it with all the samples of virus and pour it into the fermenters.'

'How long will it take you to make the amount needed?' Xavier asked looking up at him.

'Not long, not long at all, should be done by two o'clock this afternoon.'

'Then we leave at two. All documentation and records of the virus must be destroyed, start at the base. Over the next few weeks we'll have to find any other copies we can find and destroy those as well. Hank you carry on producing antidote we'll need a supply in case this problem occurs again.' Xavier seemed to be thinking out a plan as they sat there.

'Kitty do you have a ground plan of the base?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, emergency meeting at 1:30, I want you all there. I'll call Logan and Jubilee.' He deliberately avoided Remys eye as he left.

There was silence in the room again.

'I'll go tell Storm and Jean.' Kitty said getting up and leaving.

(Logans p.o.v)

Logan watched as jubilee poured the pancake batter into a flat pan. He felt Xaviers familiar presence enter into his head and a few seconds later heard his mental voice.

Is Jubilee there.

Can't you just pop into my head and find out.

I would rather not; personal problems are your own business. Missions are mine and I want the both of you on this one, so if you could convince her to turn up here by 2 o' clock this afternoon, please do.

Jubilee turned around to ask a question but stopped when she saw him, she must have been able to tell he was having a mental convocation because she stayed quite.

Two o'clock your going during the day?

It has the element of surprise.

Well this sort of place is usually less guarded during the day than the night, but there will also be a lot of innocents around and people will know this was mutants.

We want them to know. The government must understand if they begin to attack mutants we will fight back.

Your not going all magneto on us are you Charlie?

No, I don't want anyone hurt. Humans or mutants.

Logan felt the presence in his head disappear.

'What did he want?' Jubilee stared at him.

'The mission, I think Hanks come up with something so we're moving this afternoon.'

'Afternoon?'

Logan nodded. 'Do you want to go?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'You always have a choice Jubilee.'

'We have to return at some point. We can't stay curled up here forever, and Akira will be worried. I shouldn't have just run of like that.'

'I'm glad you did.' Logan smiled looking straight into those sapphire blue eyes. 'Don't feel guilty about all this Jubilee, it's your life, your choice, nobody can make you feel guilty about it.' He walked over to where she was stood, wrapping his arms around her. He took the whisk she was using to mix up more batter out of her hands. He turned her around in his arms and held her tightly for a few brief seconds. Then he let her go, she turned around placing her hands on the kitchen counter, her head hung.

'I have to talk to Remy.'

Logan stood silently not knowing what to say.

'You mind if I'm not there, I've already had him trying to kill me once this week.'

Jubilee gave a little empty laugh. 'The thing is, it's all kinda sudden you know. A couple of days ago we were.' She stopped, she was about to say happy but was starting to realise, and yes she was happy but not as happy as she could be. 'I was kind of happy, I still wanted you back, I tried to hide that fact, even from myself. I was living a lie I guess, trying to kid myself Remy wasn't only second best. It wasn't so bad you know, I'm only realising know how wrong it was of me, what I was doing to myself, and to Remy. I mean this would have happened in the end, I would have realised at some point, it's just,'

Logan listened to her, not talking and letting her realise things on her own, letting her voice her realisations to him.

'You never realise Logan, you never realise that second best isn't good enough until first place comes along and everything seems so much better. You never realise your not happy until happiness comes along. I've become very good at lying to myself over the years. Does that make any sense?'

'I guess the lies have finally broken hua?'

She turned; tears were starting to run down her cheeks. 'I guess.'

Another short chapter, I can update sooner if there short. Two more chapters to go. Next chapter: the mission.

Please review, I'd like to hear from you.


	13. Alls fair in love and war

No Regrets.

Chapter 12

(Kitty p.o.v)

At 1:30 the x-men gathered in the meeting hall for one last run down on the mission.

At 1:45 they were all waiting in the hanger for the tow missing members Logan and Jubilee.

Kitty was stood in the corner with Bobby they hadn't had a chance to talk properly yet, after breakfast Remy had asked Bobby to baby-sit Akira while he went and smashed up some holograms in the danger room.

Kitty spent the whole morning playing with Bobby and Akira in the swimming pool. It had been great to watch Bobby pick up Akira and throw her in the water, it was even better when he picked her up and threw her in as well, fully clothed. She should have been angry but for some reason she just couldn't be angry with him.

Now was the time to be serious though and concentrate on preparing for the mission.

'Well now you can see me in action.' Kitty smiled at Bobby secretly laughing at his hidden gulp. Yep, these uniforms certainly had their uses. He didn't look bad in his either; he'd moved away from the silly little pants he used to wear and now wore tight black trousers that reached down to his mid-thighs. He still didn't wear anything on the top part of his Bobby but Kitty certainly wasn't going to complain. Bobby gave a wearily smile; her tight Kevlar outfit was certainly effecting him.

'Hey Kits, you ever get nervous before a mission?'

Kitty looked across at him.

'Everytime, It's normal.' She lowered her voice. 'It's a dangerous hobby we've got here. None of us know how a mission could end; and we all know we could die.'

Bobby looked around nervously. Kitty looked around to try and see what he was looking at, as far as she could see everybody was going through their usual permission routines. Hank was wishing everybody luck, he'd not be going on the mission as he'd signed up for babysitting. Jean and Storm were going through all the mission details with Xavier and Remy was knelt beside Akira saying goodbye. Nobody was paying attention too the two of them stood close together in a dark little corner.

Bobby lowered his voice and leaned closer towards her.

'Well if I could possibly die on the mission maybe we should kiss goodbye?' He seemed more confident than he had all day as he reached his hand up to frame her face and leaned in to kiss her. Kitty backed away.

'I don't want to say goodbye.' She whispered. 'But I will take that kiss.'

Now she was the one to move. Quickly she placed her hand on his shoulders drawing him in for a breathless and passionate kiss, not the gentle kiss she sensed he was going for. Bobby seemed shocked at her sudden actions; caught of guard it took him a few seconds to kiss her back. After a few long minutes they pulled away from each other gasping. Kitty stared into his eyes, wide in shock, god she'd never noticed what a starterling blue they were before. Slowly they both got their breath back.

'Wow.' Bobby smiled.

'Yeah.' Kitty laughed gently. She turned her head slightly to look around. Six pairs of eyes stared at them for a split second and then looked away all pretending not to notice. She looked back at Bobby, she knew she was smirking from ear to ear but she couldn't stop herself. Bobby gently rested his forehead against hers and her heart skipped a beat, she leaned in and kissed him again this time softly and quickly.

'Auntie Kit Kat and uncle Bobby kissing!' Akira squealed delightedly and everybody (including Remy) burst into a little titter of laughs.

(Logans p.o.v)

Nobody noticed as me and Jubilee entered the underground aircraft hanger. They were all laughing, it took him a few minutes to look around and see what all of there attention was drawn towards. Kitty and Bobby were stood in a corner his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Logan smiled, he secretly liked the couple together but that wasn't going to stop him from threatening Bobby with castration.

'Mommy!'

Akira had noticed them both standing at the entrance of the hanger. She was running towards Jubilee before anyone else had time to turn and see them there. Logan watched as Remys eyes focused on Jubilee they were full of hurt he stared at her and Logan could see in them that he wasn't going to give up Jubilee or Akira without a fight.

'I'll fight for them.' Logan breathed so softly nobody would have heard. Jubilee reaches down to gather up the smiling Akira and hold her close.

'Oh baby, my baby I missed you.' She cooed softly. Akira grinned even more.

'Missed you mommy.' Logan smiled at the scene, they were beautiful together and it tugged at his heart.

'You ok kid?' he asked his daughter.

She looked up at him wearily and gave a little nod.

'You'll have to be given the mission statement on the blackbird.' Xaviers voice rang out around the large room.

'Are we boarding now?' Jubilee asked.

'Yes.' Was the simple reply.

Hank and Remy moving together approached the doorway in which Logan, Jubilee and Akira were standing. As Remy drew closer his expression went blank, he was trying to hide his emotions. Hank smiled at Jubilee as he reached her, 'I'm babysitting.' He explained.

'NO!' Akira screeched shocking everyone, 'I WANT MOMMY, SOMETHING BAD GOING TO HAPPEN, WANT MOMMY!' Jubilees eyes immediately teared up.

(Jubilee p.o.v)

Jubilee felt her eyes tear up. Akira might have been young but she had an unusual talent for reading emotions, she could probably sense that big changes in her life were about to come. That Mommy and Daddy weren't happy anymore. It was upsetting her so much.

'It's okay Akira, I'll be back soon it's okay I promise.' Jubilee whispered to her daughter softly trying to detangle the little girls grip on her. Akira was not letting go.

'It's Okay Kiki. I'm just going away for a few hours, I'll be back when you wake up tomorrow.'

'NO NO NO NO!'

'Kiki.' Remy started moving closer to us and resting his hand on Akiras head. 'Come on Kiki, it'll be okay when I get back I'll tell you stories about what we've been doing.

'No!' Akira said more quietly her resolve wearing thin. Hank decided it was time for him to add something.

' Uncle Hank is going to let you play games on his computer and I'll even take you to the cinema.' The bribery seemed to work. Remy reached over to take Akira of Jubilee and she let go.

'Daddy's going to go now.' He said hugging her close for a while and then setting her down. 'Bye.' He knelt and kissed her cheek, looking up at Jubilee for a brief second his expression unreasonable.

'Love you Kiki.' He said standing up.

'Love you Daddy. She smiled as he walked away towards the blackbird.

It was Jubilees turn she knelt before her daughter lacing her hand on her shoulder. 'Mommy loves you more than anything else in the world.' She said looking into her eyes, leaving her when she was this upset was breaking her heart.

Akira looked up at her solemnly. 'Love you too Mommy.'

'I'll see you in a few hour.'

'No you won't.' Akira said tears running.

'Don't be silly Akira of course I will.' She leant in to kiss her daughter on the cheek then turned away before her heart broke. She looked up at Hank who nodded taking the little girls hand and leading her out of the room. Logan placed his hand gently on her head as they past. Be good kid.'

(Logan's p.o.v)

Jubilee looked like she was going to cry, Logan wanted to hug her but with the current circumstances he knew it'd be a bad idea. He placed his hand on his daughters' head as se pasted, he wanted to comfort her in some way but was unsure of how.'Has she ever acted like that before?' He asked.

'No said Jubilee rd towards the more inhabitable parts of the corridor.

'Mommy going to die.' Logan froze he turned to stare at his daughter she was too far down the corridor for anyone other than himself and Hank to hear her. Why would she say that? Logan questioned himself.

'It's okay to be afraid of your parents going away, but they love you too much to not come back.' Logan heard Hank reply.

Yeah thought Logan she's just a kid, she's going to be upset. But for some reason he still felt strangely apprehensive.

'Logan!' Storm called he looked around he was the only on who hadn't entered the blackbird yet.

He took one more look at the retreating backs of the big blue beast and his sweet little daughter then turned to board the plane. Everybody had taken their seats already, Storm was meant to have been driving but as she had to go over the mission with Logan and Jubilee she'd handed the controls over to Jean. Jubilee had sat on a seat by the window; Remy had sat a row forwards on the other side of the plane. Bobby and Kitty were sat together near the front.

Logan took his place by Jubilees side. She was silent through take off. As soon as they were safely in the air storm came to sit across from them to give them their instructions.

(Storms p.o.v)

It's difficult to work out my own feelings on this matter, by the look in Jubilee and Logans eyes it's easy to see they've decided to be together. I love Logan, I love Jubilee, and I love Remy and Akira. I just wish there was a way for them all to be happy. That's impossible though, despite the saying nothings fair in love and war.

(Flashback, earlier that day.)

'Ro, can I talk to you?'

Ororo looked around, she was sat on her bed in the attic. Remy was stood just inside the door; she hadn't heard him come in. She patted the bed next to her signalling for Remy to sit next to her. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She waited for him to talk, gave him the space he needed.

' What's wrong with me?'

'There's nothing wrong with you Remy.'

'There must be.' His voice was very quite. 'There must be, I think everything's okay and then suddenly, everything's not.'

Ororo sighed, she didn't know what to say, she couldn't blame Jubilee, she was so young, and mistakes are made. She could blame Logan but she couldn't grudge him his happiness.

'I'm sorry Rem, I'm so so sorry.'

Remy leaned backward so he was leaning against Ororo. She wrapped one arm around his waist and used her other hand to stroke his hair. He seemed very calm, not exactly upset, more like he'd lost all hope.

'I want love, Ro.'

'We all do sweetie.'

She kissed his forehead, comforting him.

'What ever happens Rem, I'm always here.'

(end flashback)

Storm snapped out of the memory. She didn't know how to feel; maybe it was best if she waited to see what happened. She quickly got herself back into the business of preparing her team for the mission. She handed Logan and Jubilee printed out ground plans with notes and arrows draw hastily onto them to show the rooms they'd be concentrating on.

'At the back of the building there's a large field, we'll land the blackbird there and enter through the back, the perimeter is highly guarded but Jeans going to take care of that, it'll also give us a head start. Then as a team we move through the corridors shown on the ground plan in red. At this point' Strom stopped to point out a crossroads in the corridors on Logans map. 'We separate into teams. Logan, you Jean and Bobby are going to deal with contaminating the viruses, the rooms we know samples will be contained in are marked in blue, be extremely careful this is an airborne virus, break the seal on one of the test tubes and it will start dispersing into the air, you will be affected by it immediately.'

'Jubilee you, me, Remy and Kitty will be working on destroying all records. You're not bad with computers so just follow Kittys lead. Remy and I will destroy any written records while making sure you and Kitty are not disturbed.'

Logan muttered something about Storm getting all the fun, she choose to ignore it.

'We'll all meet back at the blackbird, there shouldn't be anything in there we can't handle but I still want you both on your guard. Also, Logan this goes mostly towards you, don't hurt any innocents. There will be no excuses if you do and Xavier will hold you back from all future missions for a suitable amount of time if you do.'

Storm stared them down waiting for a reply.

'Is there anything you don't get?'

'Ro, I been doing this since before you were born.'

'Jubilee?'

'All clear boss.'

Storm got up to leave, glancing behind at the couple as she took her seat.

(Jubilees p.o.v)

She did feel strange, she couldn't place the feeling. Perhaps she was coming down with something. She looked around her, Remy had been staring fixed out of the window ever since take off, and it's not exactly as if there was anything interesting to see just endless expanses of sky. Jubilee knew the time to talk to him would come.

Bobby and Kitty were sat together, their fingers joined together as if they were never going to let go. Their faces showed half hidden smiles. That's how I should feel she thought. That's how I felt this morning, that's how I should feel now.

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, she dismissed the strange feeling as apprehension about the mission and talk into Remy as she knew would come at some point during that day.

The rest of the journey went quietly, apart from the odd conspiring giggles from Bobby and Kitty nobody talked. Everybody looked up from there own thoughts as the plane went into landing. There was a gentle bump as it touched down.

'Time to go.' There was a collective click as everyone undid their seat belts at once.

They worked there way down the steps. Remy was stood behind Jubilee. He grabbed her arm. She turned to stare at him not speaking; Logan had reached the bottom of the steps, now it was only the two of them in the jet.

'Jubilee, I want to trust you.' He started his tone harsh and rushed. 'But you spent the entire night with Logan, and even then you didn't come back.'

'Remy.' Jubilee put her free hand up to stop him. 'We'll talk after the mission.'

'Jubes!'

'No Remy, we're X-men, we concentrate on the mission first personal problems later.' Her heart was beating fast, inside she was pleading he'd let her go; she couldn't deal with this not now. She knew it was hurting her she knew it was wrong but she couldn't deal with it. He looked at her for what seemed like hours then realised her arm. Walking away from here down the steps. She followed at a distance. Logan looked up at her. With his sensitive hearing he would have been the only one in the group who could have heard the convocation. Jubilee was pleased he'd heard, she wasn't alone.

Now in the daylight they could see the facility much better. It was a dull grey building; it could be ambiguous in its uses. It's large wire fences were toped with razor sharp barbed wire. A guard in a navy blue uniform was making his way along the visible part of the perimeter.

'Knock him out Jeannie.' Logan said, getting a stare form Ororo, which quite clearly said I'm the boss on this mission.

They watched as the guard normally walking keeled over.

'There's another about to enter the area, and one that if I didn't knock him down would cut our move time down.' Jean said her fingers resting gently on her forehead.

'Get them.' Storm ordered.

In a few seconds they started sprinting up to the wire gates.

'Logan.'

Logan popped a claw and smoothly cut a square hole large enough for them all to walk through in the fence. The large grey walls were broken by one future alone. A small non-descript fire escape. That was where they were heading. The back entrance.

'How we doing, Jean?' Storm called.

'Fine, one of the guards is coming upon one of the knocked out guards. I'll wake him up so it dousn't look suspicious.

'Good. Logan open that door.' A claw popped again with that sickening snickt sound and Logan rammed it into the door lock. It immediately swung open.

'I'll go first.' He said rushing in, they all followed him. The hallway they entered was as non descript as the outside of the building.

'Wow.' Jubilee muttered. 'Who'd want to work in a place like this?'

'I bet they get giant sized salaries.' Bobby answered.

Something caught Jubilees eyes, cameras stationed at an equal distance apart all down the corridor. They were motion cameras she'd seen them a million times before. They followed movement, turning in whatever direction the person id heading. They continued running down the corridor.

'Hey Ro.' Remy shouted.' How far does this corridor go?'

'It stretched the entire length of the building, which is good because we've entered at the north corner because it was safer. We need to be in the south corner.'

'Nice one in switching of the Camera Storm, I didn't even notice.' Jubilee commented.

'There's people heading this way!' Logan shouted.

'I didn't switch off the cameras.'

'Lots of people, heavily armed.'

Storm stopped suddenly. 'It's an ambush.' She gasped. 'Retreat.'

They turned to run back out of the door they had come from, they'd come to far though.

'STOP!' Logan shouted. 'Left corridor 10 meters, guards there going to corner us.'

'The computer!' Kitty gasped.

'What?'

'The computers, I opened a line so I could read all data on there computers but…'

'It goes two ways, they sensed and used the connection to read our file!' Bobby finished.

'Then we fight!' Strom said. She stretched her hand down the corridor to where roughly twenty guards had become visible. Fog started to fill the long corridor. Bobby kneeled on the floor. He placed his hands on the floor and an ice slick started

To form a few meters away. As the fog reached down the corridor the ice slick spread with it, the guards coming down wouldn't be able to see an inch in front of there faces and they'd be walking on slick ice. It wouldn't stop them but it'd slow them down.

'Logan, how many are there?'

'At least 3 dozen coming.'

'3 dozen, and twenty on their way. Seven of us.' Bobby huffed. 'They've got no chance.

'We have to get their numbers down and fast!' Strom ordered. 'Jean, how many can you get rid of?'

'No more than a dozen at one time, anymore and I could lose my grasp on them and we'd be swarmed again.'

'Their here, Jubilee screamed.' The guards now in firing range aimed at them, bullets started, firing, Jean thrust her arm in the direction and pulled up a slightly green tinged force shield to protect them.

'Logan, I want you to take Iceman and knock out those behind us.' Storm ordered. Bobby visibly paled. He nodded at Kitty. She stared at him and then looked at Storm, her thoughts on the matter visibly clear.

'I'll look after him Kits.' Logan assured her.

She nodded watching as Bobby walked into the fog.

(Kittys p.o.v written in 1st person)

Logan and Jubilee shared a look I only saw out of the corner of my eye, I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like us splitting up.

I watched him run into the fog my chest tight, around me everybody was preparing to fight, the shield was let down and I immediately relaxed my body in a way that would let my body become intangible, for me intangibility is an unconscious act. I could still just make out the shadow of Bobby, and than came the screams. Those sickening screams of those dying at the hands of the deadly Wolverine.

The scream signalled the start of our fight, the guards were in amongst us now and I switched to autopilot. There was a guard running towards me, I let him run through me then solidified placing a spinning kick to his legs. He fell, I quickly kicked in the neck, gently, and he'd only be out a few hours.

I took a second for my senses to take in my surroundings, lightning flashed near me, storm. Some more flashes, these different Remy, Guard coming towards me. I punched him straight into the face, knocking himself out in a second. Three more were coming at me from different angles, in a second I'd be surrounded, I took on my intangibility again and started fighting.

Things were turning in to an absolute nightmare, while fight Jean had lost control of the dozen guards she had knocked out; they had run in to join the fight. The noise was terrible there were shots being fired everywhere, explosions going off, lightning blinding them all, and worst of all every few minutes there was a scream form behind.

'MOVE OUT!' Storm shouted, I looked in her direction; Jean had cleared an area of guards with a simple sweep of her arms.

'LOGAN, MOVE OUT!'

I tried to shake a couple of guards who were near me off, staring back through the fog all the while. A shadow started to appear; she tried to see who it was. An elbow hit her in the jaw, danm she wasn't concentrating. She turned her attention to the guards for a few seconds, a few kicks hits, they were down for the count, these guys were nothing, the only problems were the guns, but she could phase straight through the bullets.

She turned back to the fog, her heart skipped a beat. Bobby was leaning on Logans shoulder. Logan looked up meeting Kitty's eyes.

'KIT OUT NOW!'

Then time froze; there was a short shriek. Not from behind this time, from in front, Logan stared over her shoulder in shock. She couldn't breath as she turned around just in time to see Jubilee fall.

One more chapter to go. Please review this was one long chapter but I wrote it in less than two days and so I expect the finishing chapter to be up by the 17th.


	14. Endings can be starts

No regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or the song sunset borderline, I'm not making any profit off of this store.

(Kitties p.o.v)

I entered into the aircraft. Storm had covered the area with thick smog to slow the guards down. We had managed to board the plane without much difficulty despite our injuries. When Jubilee had fallen Bobby had indicated he could manage on his own and Logan had picked up Jubilee.

Bobby had gone pale, he was breathing heavily. He fell onto his chair, I rushed over to him. Reaching my hand out to him.

'Don't touch.'

'Bobby?'

'I'm infected.'

'What?' It clicked, the virus.

'How?'

'One of the guards must have had more than one brain cell.'

'But the antidote.'

'I can tack it when we get back, I'll be all right.'

'Why can't you take it now?'

'It's concentrated, Hank said if it wasn't we'd have to be carrying vats of it.'

'But the virus is lethal.'

'It takes about a week to kill, it's okay Kits don't worry about me, worry about Jubes. How's she doing.'

(Logan p.o.v)

Jubilee had been shot, in the chest tearing through her lungs and grazing her heart, the blood was seeping from her heart into her chest cavity, I know because I can hear it.

I can easily work out she won't live. I can't stop from hoping though. I will not give up on her. I kneel next to her, so pale. I hold her hand and she looks at me.

'Were taking off Logan we'll push the blackbird as fast as she can go.'

I stared down at Jubilee.

'I'm going to die.' Jubilee looked up at him, she didn't sound scared.

'No! No, we can, we can do something.'

'Logan it's alright.' She ran her fingers through his hair. 'It's alright, I get to say goodbye. Get to.' She gasped in pain her eyes lids fluttering.

'No, no.' Remy was stood in the background silently.

'Put things right.' Her breath was laboured it was obviously hard for her to talk, but she wasn't giving up until she'd done what she had to do. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape from my eyes. She reached her hand out towards Remy. I moved aside a little so he could come and take her hand; he kissed it, holding it tight in his. I told myself now was not the time for jealousy pangs.

Jubilee started her laboured and slow speaking again.

'You've been so good to me Remy, I am sorry I couldn't love you in the way that I should.' Remy opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. He finally managed to gasp 'I love you Jubes' as he let go of her hand and walked away from her. He kept his back turned as she talked to me.

'I can't lose you Jubes, not now. Not after I just found you again.'

'I want you to look get to know Akira.' I nodded, Jubilee took another long rasping breath, I looked into her eyes, and something in them was fading, her life, and her sparkle. Everything that made Jubilation Lee, Jubilee was dying.

'I, I love' her breathing was heavy and her body started to shake uncontrollably.

'I love you.' She tried to focus her eyes on me. I bent down and kissed her cheek.

'I love you too.' I told her, the tears were now falling freely from my eyes and my heart, literally my heart felt as if it was going to stop and die with her.

'A A , Akira.' She gasped. Her breathing increased, as did the thumping of her heart. I held onto her hand, my eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her face. Suddenly the rasping breathing stopped, the shaking body rested. Jubilee had finally found some kind of peace.

An inhumane howl rang throughout the blackbird and the sky beyond its walls.

(3 Days later, Kitties p.o.v)

Hank was studying the latest blood test reports. He looked over his spectacles at Bobby sat up in one of the med labs beds.

'All clear.' He smiled.

'I told you.' Bobby said grumpily. 'I felt fine the day after.'

Hank smiled.

'Maybe I should keep you here another day just to make sure.'

'Don't even joke about it.' He looked so cute when he was grumpy. He jumped out of bed and Kitty had to hide her laughter. It was her who had talked Hank into insisting Bobby wore one of those medical gowns with the open back. Bobby looked over his shoulder to see her smirk and quickly turned around realising he was mooning her.

Hank smiled. 'Tell me Robert, have you always had that dimple?'

He sat down on the bed taking the head in hands stance.

'Two of them, how can I cope with two of them.' He sighed in mock anguish.

'Well I could always leave.' Kitty joked.

'NO!' He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He kissed her gently. 'You are great' he smiled.

'No, your great, i'm fantastic.'

He laughed pulling her in to kiss her, the kiss quickly gained heat and Bobbies hand started to wonder till it was teasing the skin just under the edge of her shirt. They were a new couple and they simply couldn't keep away from each other.

'Uhum.' Hank cleared his throat.

'You mind giving us some peace big blue?'

'Excuse me, this is my lab.'

There convocation stopped as the door swung open, Remy entered. With his entry their moods changed, Remy had hardly spoke to anyone in the last few days and his appearance suddenly made them feel guilty for having fun when they had just lost one of their most loved members. Kitty stood up of Bobby's lap.

'You said you would check my arm over.' He said slightly raising the broken arm.

'Oh yes, take a seat.' Beast indicated to another of the beds.

'I, uh, I'm just going to get changed then me and Kits are going out to lunch.' Bobby said nervously picking up the pile of cloths Kitty had got from his bedroom.

(Just over a week later Ororos p.o.v)

Remy looked as if he had been sat in that exact same position all night. Straight backed, staring into space, never falling tears standing in his eyes. I have never seen a man look so lost. He doesn't know how to feel, the way their relationship ended, her dying before he could even fully understand that there relationship was over. I will never fully understand.

'Remy?'

He didn't reply, didn't even notice I was there.

'Remy?'

He slowly came around, like a man awakening from a coma.

'Today's the day.' His head dropped at the word day.

'I'll be back in about a hour to walk you down.'

'To the cemetery?' His voice was croaky.

'No, to that little spot between the woods and the lake.'

'Not the cemetery?' He asked looking up.

'We discussed this Rem, last Wednesday, we although she'd like it better to be buried in her favourite spot.' Remy didn't make any reply.

'Are you going to talk to Akira before the funeral?' Remy hadn't said a word to Akira since the mission. He'd been checked over and then asked for Akira, however the minute he saw his face he turned away. Asking for her to be taken away. It has been two week since that day and Remy still won't look at her. Logan had to tell her that her mother had died. In the time when Akira most needed her Daddy, it was Logan who had taken the reigns. Though Akira was still confused and upset, her increasing attachment to Logan and his to her was saving the both of them.

'You can't push her away Rem, she's your daughter.'

'She's his daughter.' His voice, no longer croaky was eerily calm.

'Remy.' He fixed his eyes on her and continued to speak.

'Her last few hours on earth, those last few hours, he took them from me. I couldn't spend her last few hours with her, I will never, never forgive him.'

'Don't blame Akira.' Ororo had a tear in her eyes.

Remy looked away, his voice fell again to be barely audible.

'I don't.'

'Then what's wrong? She needs you.'

'I can't' He stuttered.

'Can't what Remy?' Ororo couldn't help the anger entering her voice, a little part of her wanted to blame Remy for the confusion and hurt that she saw in her little nieces eyes everyday. Other parts blamed Jubilee for not retiring from super heroing when she became a mother, Logan for running away. Xavier, for starting up a school where young children were turned into heroes sometimes turned into murderers and nervous wreaks, with great power comes great pain.

'Can't what Remy?' She repeated. He looked up, tears running down his face.

'She looks so much like her mother.'

(Logans p.o.v)

'Kaboom!' Akira shrieked excitedly.

'Anyway after the grenade went off me and Bets were left to deal with the merchandise that were behind us. Now me, I got a technique but Bets, she got mad. Real mad. So she just picks up the heaviest object that she can find and starts whacking people round the head with it. Logan laughs.

'Tell me about Manipoor.'

'Mandipoor?'

'Yeah.'

'Well there was this one time'

'LOGAN!' Storm was stood at the doorway.

'Could we stop the war stories for a moment. I need to talk to you.'

'Sure thing.' He smiled at Akira patting her on the head.'

'You stay here while I go talk to Auntie Ro.'

'KK.'

'I love you.' He smiled at back at her as he walked out the door closing it securely so she couldn't hear.

'Remy.' Ro started.

'Yeah, how's he doing?'

'Not so good, I don't think he'll want to see Akira for quite a while yet.

Why?' Logan almost growled.

'Because she looks like Jubilee.'

'Yeah, yeah she does,' he ran his hand through his hair looking back at the closed door Akira was behind. 'It's not good for Akira, she's having a hard enough time understanding why her moms gone let alone Rem.'

'I know, perhaps you should take her away for a little while.' Storm suggested nervously.

'Yeah, I'll ask his permission though, caused the guy enough pain already.' Logan had sent the amount of pain Remy had been in during the last couple of days. He didn't feel guilty; he never could feel guilty about what had happened between them because it wasn't wrong. He did feel bad for Remy though, the two of them had been friends at one point.

'Yeah.' Storm was quite surprised, Logan had never before asked permission to anyone for anything. It seemed a foreign concept to him, perhaps his daughter was having a taming effect on him. She put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support made some kind of excuse and left, being around the man was too uncomfortable for her. Logan watched her go, he knew she felt awkward around him, they all did, what do you say to a man who has just lost his lover, when they had only been together a short while. Especially if you didn't agree with the pairing in the first place and someone else had got hurt. He walked back into his room.

'Hey kid where were we?'

'Kaboome.'

(The next day. The funeral, Logans p.o.v)

Akira looked so old and grim in her little black dress, it was slightly too long and dragged along the floor a little. People were looking at her as they took their seats, some, like the Avengers members that were present had never meet her. Though they could tell she was Jubilees daughter with a single look. She didn't talk, as she looked around at all the faces of her extended family. Logan lead her to the front row of chairs, a few feet in front of them was the coffin sat next to a dug pit. It looked strangely peaceful and sunny sat in the shadow of a weeping willow. Kurt was stood next to it in full robe; he nodded to Logan as he went to take a seat. He'd promised to talk to Akira after the funeral and try to explain the spiritual things involved in the funeral. He seemed the best man for the job.

Akira was looking behind them as they sat waiting for the funeral.

'DADDY!' She jumped up running back down the isle towards Remy who had just entered, it seemed he was hoping to sit at the back. Akira ran to him and clung to his leg, desperately wanting his affection on a day like this. Remy glanced at her before turning his head away his eye closed and starting to tear up. Logan approached them. He reached down and lifted Akira away, she didn't protest, he handed her to Emma Frost who was sat behind, she looked rather surprised and unamused.

'Remy, you can't treat her like that. She's just a child.'

' Take her away, she looks just like he mother… I can't, take her away.'

'You'll want her back some time bub.' Remy didn't answer. Logan picked up the quietly crying Akira and started to walk her back to the coffin at the front

'This time Rem, I'll keep in touch.'

Xavier was waiting for them to take their seats when they reached the front. Hank and storm were sat at either end. Some of Jubilees Gen X mates were there; Bobby and Kitty were sat next to each other holding hand. Logan sat Akira down next to Kitty and took the seat next to her. Xavier began his speech.

'Jubilee was a talented, intelligent young woman. She's contributed so much to this world, and if she were still alive she'd still be contributing. She was a young woman who made the better place simply by being in it. She wore a born hero. So young when she came into this difficult life yet she still managed it without complaint or, I believe, even realising what an amazing thing she was accomplishing. And on top if it she managed to be a simply amazing mouther, probably the most incredible act she's ever committed. We will all miss her, she cheered up our days. Thing's will seem so empty without her.'

Kitty stood up. She moved towards the front.

' I, I don't really know what to say. I remember shortly after I first meet Jubes she totally bite my head off. Logan had had his mind taken over and was sat naked in the back of the plane. She told me she was the new me. I might have been Logans old favourite, the old youngest x-man, she however was the new thing. She was so self confident so' Kitty was crying and having trouble speaking. 'She was the best sister I could ever wish for, she.' Tears were falling thickly from her face and her words were too emotion slurred to be heard. 'I'm, I'm sorry I can't' from the corner of his eye Logan saw Bobby stand he walked forwards putting his hand on Kitties shoulder. Logan could hear him muttering gently to her. 'It's okay Kits, come on now, it's okay.'

Kitty followed him as he took her hand and lead her back to their seats. It was Logans turn, he wasn't good at these types of things. If a friend died he'd simply run away, but Jubilee had hated it when he ran away. He couldn't do that, not today.

He made his way to the front, all eyes of friends who were also potential enemies following him. He took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the coffin in front of him. 'Not letting you down today darling.' He silently said.

'When I first meet Jubilee she was 14. And even though she was so young, she saved me from near death and nursed me back to health. She was so plucky, so able to handle anything the world could throw at her. All the hurt and pain she went through and she just bounced back, just got stronger and stronger.' Logan took a deep breath, talking about his memories of her, knowing he would never have any more. That hurt. 'She was my lover, my partner and my best friend and I loved her more than anything. Even when I was away, she was on my mind everyday. She gave all of us such a lot, taught us all to smile even though the world hates us. We can all repay her for that by bringing up young Akira here, by her values.' He looked down at his daughter, now his full responsibility, he liked the idea. ' Let her know what a fantastic person her mother was and how, how when she died, her last thoughts were of Akira . I'll always, always be thankful to Jubilee she saved my life in so many ways.' He let a single tear escape, he had to be strong now, Akira needed him.

(The next day, Logans p.o.v)

Logan pulled the jeep over into a petrol station. He looked into the mirror and saw his little daughter sleeping sweetly in the back seat. He started to speak, he knew she wouldn't hear but it was something that just needed to be said.

' Kira, I suppose every man wants something for their daughter. I've made mistakes in my life, maybe leaving your mum was one of them, maybe not, but mistake or no, I regret it. So, I guess the only thing I want for you is a life with no regrets. I think that's the ultimate thing a father can want for his daughter.' He looked back at her and tried to imagine how their life was going to be from now onwards. 'I gotta get a puppy.'

A simple scent of summer stole my heart for the last dance  
The smell of two-stroke petrol from a moterbike we used to have  
Those playing fields of cut grass you know high school left me kind of blue  
Now with every sweet summer breeze I'll be thinking of you

Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline  
Every suns gotta set with time  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore  
As the days where nothing had changed at all

Found a long lost picture of the car we used to run  
Cotton candy coloured paintwork looked so faded in the sun  
And that 6 o clock sunrise you always used to drive me to  
Guess that long lost picture will always have me thinking, have me thinking of you

Now I'm waiting for the sunset borderline  
Every suns gotta set with time  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore  
As the days where nothing had changed at all

So for every little sad sweet love song that's ever sung, I'll be thinking  
And for every lost summers day that ever been and gone, I'll be thinking  
I wonder if your gonna be the tear that follows me  
Until that sun is set I guess I'll always be

Waiting for the sunset borderline  
Every suns gotta set with time  
But I'll remember those moments for evermore  
As the days where nothing had changed at all

Turned into the radio flicking through the stations one by one  
Tried to listen through the rain while  
Humming those melodies alone  
I remember how you told me lennon & mccartney  
Always pulled you through  
So as the music fades out I'll be thinking, I'll be thinking of you

Well it's the end, I never thought I was going to complete this, it's been about 8 months scince the idea originally entered my mind. It's not been the biggest success in the world but I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry about the sad ending it just seemed like the right way for this one to end. I hope some of you enjoyed reading it; I'd like to hear from you if you did. I'm going to continue to write some x-men fics including some centred around Jubilee and one centred around Logan that is now my top priority. Akira might also get a fic of her own based on when she's a teenager it depends on how many other stories enter my head. Hopefully they'll be shorter than this though;p.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	15. SEQUEL!

I know everyone hates authors notes, but do you all hate sequels? After months of deciding wether i should or shouldn't write a sequel to No Regrets I finally settled on should. So if you want to see what happens when Akira grows up and starts questioning her past the name of the story is Two Truths. Thanks.


End file.
